Tune Squad Invisible War
by The Wabbit Knight
Summary: I do not own looney tunes. They belong to Warner Bros. But the way i describe them I have made up myself. Experience the first story in my series. I hope you will find it interesting.
1. Lost city

Chapter 1: Lost city

It was a night at Acme City. A city in the east coast who don't have a well-known reputation in America. For the one who do know about the city it is known to be the city with the most unbelievable historic period. But not in a good way. Over the last decade, crimes has increased in a high level. Citizens have grown scared and more districts have developed rough. Robberies and muggings became more and more usual on the streets and it did not take long before organized crime begin to grow. The level of crimes grow out of control in only five years. So much that it is only limited what the government and police can do. Some people have given up hope to make the city a better place and have either moved out or just don't care anymore about the city.

But there still is some people who just won't give up. Who will rather fight to the end. One of these people can be found in the station of the A.C.P.D. (Acme City Police Department).

Inside the building, a female rabbit was in her office and starring at the schematics over the documented crimes who has found place over the last month, she have been giving a mysterious case. She was a pretty, young light-brown rabbit with cream-colored fur, light blue eyes and short blond hair with her ears tied backwards as a ponytail.

Detective Lola Bunny is the daughter of an ex-black ops soldier and surgeon. Her parents raised her in California where she got lessons about military and first aid. Besides the unusual raising, she also had a gift for athletic sports, baskets Ball as her favorite. Under her life in school, she quickly grow an interest of criminology. When she took her exam, she moved away from her parents and travelled to Acme City for seeking job at the police. She started as an ordinary cop, but it didn't take long before she was promoted to detective. Like any order detective, she had a partner, but she never were much of a team player so it did not hold. She convinced her overalls that she didn't need a partner and prefer to work alone. Over her solo carrier, she became a very resourceful detective. There was almost no case she couldn't solve. However, the case she was working on now might be an exception.

"What am I missing?" She said to herself while looking over the schematics.

Over the past month, she has tried to get rid of a gang war, who had several casualties and not only gang members but also insistent citizens. Most of the casualties had the usual damage you can get under gunfire. But what made this case so mysterious is the rest of the casualties mobs from both the gangs. They have been found with broken bones, missing teeth and dislocated body parts but no wounds from bullets. Also, none of these casualties are dead.

In the beginning if the case she had interrogated some of these casualties from the one gang. With some persuasion of course. One of the things that make Lola so resourceful. When they finally cooperated she was told that someone did this to them to get Intel about their war against the other gang. They told her the person most have been sent by the other gang to know if they are planning something. Later she interrogated some of the casualties from the other gang. Surprisingly she was given the exact same story.

The all the interrogated said that they were not completely sure because whoever attacked them did it while it was dark, so none them could get a look on his face.

All these questions she had in her head. Is one of them lying? Were they hiding something? Or is there someone else involved in this conflict besides the gangs.

"I need more answers." She said before the transmitter on her table activated

"Calling al nearby units. We got mobster activity in the southern docs. Suspects believes to be member of the Yosemite Sam's gang."

Lola loaded her gun, got her equipment's and ran out to her car.

"This is my chance." She said while starting the car and turned the sirens on.


	2. The hunted

Chapter 2: The Hunted

At the docs south of Acme City, a dog with a gun ran as fast as he could. He knew someone or something was after him but he didn't know who or what it was. It was going to hunt him down like have done to the rest of his crew.

For almost half an hour ago, he was at the docs with his friends open up cargos who were just loaded off a ship. Their boss Yosemite Sam have ordered new riffles and explosives.

Yosemite Sam is one of the most feared gang leaders in Acme City who wants to conquer the city's criminal underworld. However, he is not the only one who have such an interest. Some of the other gangs did he have to take out. So many of the criminals in the city are either dead or have joined his gang. He has succeeded so long because he apparently have contacts with huge resources and deep pokets. Now he is at war with a gang who is using the same conquer tactic as himself and he wants them taken out before they grow too powerful.

One of the mobs opened the cargo and took one of rifles and admired it. "That's more I like it." He said with a satisfied smile.

"I still don't understand where the boss get those things from." One of the other mobsters said.

"None of us do. But so what. It's better to keep your mouth shut." A third mob said.

Many members of Sam's gang have wondered where their boss get these weapons from, but no one dare to ask him about it anymore. There was a time where one of the gang members asked too many questions and ended up with his eye sliced out. Sam promised his gang that he would be far less merciful in the future, if anyone ever got so curious again.

Certainly, they all heard a scream.

"What the hell was that?" One of the mobs said. "You three, go take a look." The mob ordered the dog and two other mobs while pointing at the direction.

Then the dog and two others ran to where the scream came from and found one of the gang members lying on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"Is he dead?" The dog asked.

One of the two mobs checked his pulse and then pushed him a little.

"He is alive but he's out cold. We can't wake him up." The mob said before they heard screams and gunfire from the others. The three mobs ran to see what was going on. While they were running, they heard shouts like: "Kill him, kill him.", "Where is he?", "Help, help me".

When the three mobs arrived, they found all their friends lying on the ground. Some of them seemed unharmed, while other had many bumps, there were also some of them who had dislocated arms or legs.

"What the hell happened here?" Said the mob who checked their KO'd friend.

"Who could have done this?" The dog said before noticing that the third mob was gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" The dog said. They both turned around to see that the missing mob where lying motionless on the ground. The dog ran checked the mob, when he got to the body, he noticed that the other mob didn't follow him. The dog turned around to see that the mob stood paralyzed and had a terrified look on his face.

"What are you doing?" The dog yelled. "I need help!"

"Screw you." The terrified mob said. "I'm out'a here."

Then the mob ran against the containers. The frustrated dog checked the pulse on the mob on the ground. He was alive. Later he heard a scream from the mob who ran.

"Aaah help me! Cut me down! Cut me doooow…" The dog heard the said while running to the containers. He found the mob hanging upside down and motionless with his feet bound at a lamppost turned off.

"What the hell is going on?" The choked dog said. He knew that he would be next. So he ran. He wanted to get away from here as quick as possible. While he was running, he was sure he could hear a set of running footsteps (besides the sound of his own). Someone was following him.

Half an hour later the dog stopped up because he was out of breath. While he was getting his breath, he was loading his gun and turned around to see who was following him. But he saw none.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." The tied dog yelled. But no one come and no one answered.

When he catch his breath, he turned around start running. He only took a few steps before he felt something hitting him at the neck. The impact was so large that he fall and hit the ground while dropping the gun, who landed a few meters from him. The dog was lying on ground crippling in pain, later he could hear a set of footsteps coming closer and closer. He crawled to get his gun. When he was close enough, he reach his hand after it. Then an unusual large foot stepped with huge force on his hand. The dog screamed in pain. Sometime later, the foot were removed from his hand. He tried to get up but before he could do it, the figure next to him gripped his squashed hand and twisted it around his back. He tried to get up again but then more he struggled then more pain felt in his arm.

"Where do you get the weapons from?" The heard the figure said.

"Go the hell" The dog said. Trying again to get free but without luck.

"You saw what I did to your friends. Try to imagen what I can do to you." The figure then said with a furious voice.

"I ain't telling you craAAAAAAHHH!" The dog screamed as he could fell a huge pain while his hand where forced to flex.

"And I ain't even trying." The figure said.

The dog could not stand more pain. "All right, all right. I'll talk." He finally said. "I don't know who's selling the weapons. Our boss, Yosemite Sam, he's the kind of guy who's holding the cards close to him. Listen, his second in commands, Smith and Canasta, there his closest friends, maybe one of them can tell you who the seller is, or at least take you to the boss so he can tell you."

"Where do I find them?"

"Both of them often go to the local casino. They like playing poker. Okay?"

Then some sirens could be heard not far away. The police where coming. The dog could fell that the figure where letting go of his arm. He tried to get up a fourth time but then he felt a fist hitting him back of his head. He hit the ground with great impact and pain. Then everything went black.


	3. What happened here?

Chapter 3: What happened here?

Lola where still in her car and on her way to the docks. She just got a call from her transmitter that the force had arrived.

When Lola arrived at the docks, she was in for a shock for what she saw. Not only where there cops but also medics. She saw that the medics where giving mobs medical attention. Some of the mobs where giving bandages on their arms and legs or their head. She also heard one of the mobs scream in pain because one of the medics where putting his shoulder on place.

"What the heck." She said.

She walked to the cops, looking for the police captain. When she spotted him, she ran to him.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." The captain said. "When we arrived at the docks, we found the mobs like this. We have only found mobs from Yosemite Sam's gang. It must have been an ambush and there must have at leashed been thirty attackers. However, so far we haven't been reported any dead casualties. It seems whoever the attackers was, they had no interest of killing them. I have never seen anything like this."

"I have." Lola then said. "But never at this size."

"Where still investigating, I have send my men to check the entire dock."

She and the captain then walked to the medics.

"Have you found anything else suspicious?" Lola then asked while they were walking.

"Funny you should ask." The captain answered. "We have. Some of my men checked the cargo we found close to the unconscious mobs. They were full of new weapons. Like riffles and explosives."

"So maybe that's what they attackers where after." Lola said.

"I don't think so."

"What."

"That's what make it so suspicious. None of the cargo has been robbed. It's all still intact."

That stated questions in Lola's head. If it wasn't weapons the attackers where after, then was it?

When they arrived to the medicated mobs, one of the medics came to them.

"How does it look?" The captain asked the medic.

"I gotta say. I have never experienced something like this." The medic said. "We've found marks after punches and kicks from most of the mobs. The rest of them have broken bones or dislocated arms and legs. There's no wounds from knives, bullets or explosives. Apparently the people who did this didn't use lethal force, but just beat them unconscious. Also, the one with broken bones have alsmost no marks on the surface. Whoever these guys are, they're not amateurs."

"Hey! We've found another one!" They heard one of the cops yell.

Two cops came while dragging a mob with his arms on their shoulder. The mob was a dog with marks on his one hand.

"He's alive to!"

When the two cops arrived, they gave the unconscious dog to the medics.

"And he is also a member of Sam's gang?" The captain asked.

"Yes captain." One of the cops answered.

"Were did you find him?"

"At the other side of the docks." The other cop answered.

Lola's instincts started at once. Why would this mob be so far away from the others?

"All right men. Get them ready to transport. We are taking them to the station." The captain told his men, who afterward did what he said.

"When the dog-mob is treated and getting conscious. I would like to know. I want to ask him a few questions." Lola then said. While walking to her car.

"Suits yourself." The captain said.

Unknown to Lola someone where watching her. On one of the rooftops, a figure looked at her with a binocular while she was getting in the car.

"Hubba hubba" The figure said.


	4. Getting close

Chapter 4: Getting close

While the figure stood on his knee and saw the pretty female rabbit get in her car and started driving, the figure turned off his binocular, took a chip out of it and then placed the chip in a hidden box on his gauntlet. Then he stood up and clicked on a button at his gauntlet, revealing a holographic screen. On the screen came picture of a male pig in a black suit.

"Where the mission a succ… where the mission a succe… Did it go as planned?" The pig on the screen stuttered.

"Not entirely. I had ta use more brutal methods dis time. But I have a lead now."

"You and your comrades have b-b-been out for almost a m-m-month now. The boss patient is runni… the boss patient is running ou… he's tired of waiting."

"Tell him dat we need at leashed one more week."

"Fine. Then w-w-why are you calling anyway?"

"I want you ta send me da data we have on Yosemite Sam's second in commands: Smith and Canasta. And also, I want da locations of the local casinos."

"All right. I-I-I'm on it now. A-a-anything else."

"Yes. Upload da file I just send from my binocular."

"Okay I g-g-got it."

On the corner of the holographic screen where there revealed a recording of the female rabbit detective talking to the police captain.

"I see that you are m-m-making good use of the r-r-recording-upgrade in your binocular." The pig said.

"I think one of the A.P.C.D. detectives is after me." The figure said

"What makes you think she know you were involved." The pig asked with an expression of wonder on his face.

The figure pushed another button his gauntlet, giving sound to the recording.

 _I have never seen anything like this._

 _I have. But never at this size._

Then the figure pushed a third button who fasted the recording forward

 _When the dog-mob is treated and getting conscious. I would like to know. I want to ask him a few questions._

"It was da dog-mob I interrogated." The figure said.

"I-I-I see" The surprised pig said.

"I want you ta make a face-scanning of da detective and send me da results."

"All right then. In the m-m-meantime, I have the coordinates of the c-c-casinos and the data about these S-S-Smith and C-C-Canasta. I'm u-u-uploading it now."

"Good. Send it ta the others and tell them ta meet me at da roof of nearest casino."

"G-g-got it."

The figure turned the holographic screen off and started running along the building.


	5. An old friend

Chapter 5: An old friend

Lola was sitting in her office siding up documents about the mysterious assault who just happened tonight. She was sure that this could not have been from Sam's rivals, this doesn't fits their M.O., it does however fits perfectly with the other small mysterious assaults, but this is was whole new level.

For now, she had nothing but questions in her head. Who were the attackers? What did they want? Why did they only use non-lethal force? And if wasn't the weapons they were after then what? She was only hoping that the dog-mob could give her some answers. As soon as he wakes up.

"Hey Lola, you wanna talk?" She heard from familiar female voice behind her.

Lola turned around to see an old friend of hers. It was a pretty, young female duck dressed in a reporter suit. She had a yellow plumage, orange hair and green eyes.

Melissa Duck is one of Lola Bunny's closest friends. They were classmates in school were they (along with a third person) made a clique. Under her life in school, she studied how to become a journalist. When she took her exam, she moved out of California to explore the world where she quickly made a reputation as a reporter. She moved to Acme City some years back, when she heard about the admirable development over this decade, looking for opportunities for good stories. It was there she again met Lola. She has lately made documentations about Lola's case on these mysterious assaults.

"Hey Melissa, what you during here?" Lola said a little surprised.

"What? May a girl not visits one of her old friends?" Melissa answered.

"You want an interview, don't you?" Lola said with calm voice and raised eyebrow.

"Come on Lola. It's been a while since we had a little girls night. You wanna go out for a coffee? I'll pay."

Lola looked at the timer in her office. The night was still young.

"All right then. The person I want to interrogate isn't going any were."

"So you trust that this station is unescapable."

"That and he's been knocked unconscious."

"Oh… Another one of these mysterious assaults." Said Melissa calm and with a little smile.

"You knew it, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Detective. Where are you going?" Said the police captain when he noticed that Lola was about to leave with the duck-lady.

"Out on a coffee break." Lola answered.

"Just come back soon!" The captain then said.

"I will, and if that dog-mob is waking up before I come back, then call me over the radio."

Half an hour later Lola and Melissa where going down the streets in the southern part of Acme City. They were just passing a casino who Lola watched at in some time as they walked.

Lola never liked that casino. It's a really huge attraction for gangsters and mobs. Not many knows it, but the secret owner of the building is Yosemite Sam. There was a time where she was ordered to go undercover in the building, looking for Intel among the criminals, she ended up kicked out. Rumors says that Sam I using the casino as a store for smuggling weapons. Comes in handy. Because with this store of weapons, Sam's men could easily put angry customers or cheaters back in place if they had to.

"Do you rather want to play card?" Melissa asked teasing as she noticed Lola looking at the casino.

"Not in that building." Lola said with a low voice as she turned her head forward.

"Hey. How about that one?" Melissa said while pointing at a cafe nearby.

"Jeah. Let's take that one."

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table outside the casino. Just ordered coffee.

"So. How is things as reporter?" Lola asked.

"As always: intel, writing, intel, writing. I have been wondering about is should try something new." Melissa answered.

"You used to say that you loved your job. And you are also pretty good at if I may say so."

"But I may need to look for a new job, because my boss say, that if I don't fine a good story soon, I'm fired."

"Is that why you have been so curious about my case lately?" Lola said, again with raised eyebrow.

"I'm just looking for at the opportunities I have. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Just don't push it."

Then a waiter came with their coffee.

"By the way. How is it going with your martial arts training? I've heard that you have been good at it." Melissa then asked while taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Yes. It goes well." Lola said while talking a gulp from her own coffee as well.

"I still don't understand why it was you signed up for this training. I thought you were more to basketball."

"I am. But when I'm on a fight I don't like being dependent of my gun. I also want to learn how to defend myself unarmed."

"Well it seemed to go well you always where good to understand physical training."

While Melissa and Lola where sitting and drinking coffee, two shadowy figures landed at the roof on the café building after jumping from the building next to it. Then they ran along the roof and jumped to the next one. They kept jumping and running from roof to roof until they spotted a third shadowy figure standing on a building close to the casino.

"There he is." One of the two figure said.


	6. The regroup

Chapter 6: The regroup

"Finally we found him" The other one of the two shadowy figures as they landed on the roof of the building where they third figure was.

The two figures walked in an arousing way to the third. The first figure clenched his fist. The other figure showed his claws. The third figure stood at the edge of the building and looked at the casino at the other side of the road. Then he turned around when he heard the two others come.

"Ya're here. Good. Now we can get started." The third figure said.

"What the heck do ya think you're doing?" The first figure said as they arrived to the third figure. "Making such and assault at the docks."

"Our orders where very clear: Stay in the shadows. Do not draw attention. Especially not from the police." The second figure said.

"We have been doing this for the last month. And it haven't seen very successful." The third figure answered.

"So what. You think you can just attack some mobs and think no one will notice it." The first figure said.

"Of course I knew this would attract the police. That's why I stayed watched what they found out. Don't worry. I got dis."

"Did anyone see ya?" The second figure asked as he hid his claws.

"No. And I manage to interrogate one of de mobs. He told me that Sam's second in command's could tell us about this weapon dealing. Our two goons may be in that casino."

"Wait. Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"If you think that I'm about ta suggest an infiltration of the casino. Yes"

"Of all the cray ideas you had since we were send out. This one takes the price. Dere's no way I'm gon…" The first figure were then interrupted by the second figure.

"Shut the beak." The second figure said. "The police is on our tail anyway. Let's just do this and hope it's worth it. And that the boss won't be two mad when it's over."

"Great. So are ya with me?" The third figure asked.

The second figure nodded and the first figure gave a sigh.

"You know. You're both despicable." The first figure said.

"Excellent. All tight here's de plan."


	7. Another assault

Chapter 7: Another assault

Inside the casino, two large bulky men were sitting in a table and playing cards with three others. They were both wearing mobster suits with hats. One had a brown and the other had a blue. The mob with the blue suit had dark hair and a rugged mustache. The mob with the brown suit had no beard or no visible hair (maybe he is bald or the hair he has is hidden under his hat). They both had dark eyes.

Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta has known each other most of their lives, they grow up as outlaws in Texas where they quickly grow up a reputation. Not many police officers dared to go after them and the ones were barely lucky. They have been accused for many things in their criminal career including poaching, smuggling, bank robbing and prison breaks. One of the days they heard about this Acme City who had turned in to a city of crime. They saw this as an excellent opportunity move up in the world. Then they travelled two the city where they quickly became second in commands and musclemen for the feared gang leader, Yosemite Sam.

"Forget it. I'm out." One of the three players said as he dropped his card and leaved the table.

"So Canasta. What do you have?" Another one of the players asked the mob with the mustache.

"Full house." Answered the big mob who apparently was Canasta and then showed his cards.

"Oh crap. Well that beats mine." The player then said. Then he dropped his card and laved the table.

"Me to." The last player said as he did the same.

"Well Cottontail. Seems it's just you and me now." Said Canasta with a smile to the big mob next to him.

"It's Smith." Said the big mob with raised voice who apparently was Cottontail.

"Whatever. Wanna show me your cards?" Canasta said with a satisfied smile.

"Keep smiling while you still can." Smith said with an evil smile, which made Canasta look more serious.

As Smith was about to show his card, one of the mobs walked to them.

"Smith, Canasta." The mob said.

"WHAT IS IT?" They yelled unison

"You should come down to the basement now. The cargo that arrived at the docs today should be here any minute."

The two big mobs sighed annoyed in unison as they got up from their chairs.

"We'll go back right after." Smith said while pointing at Canasta and leaving his cards at the table with the picture side down.

Canasta and Smith walked down the basement with three other mobs.

It was here they kept many of the weapons their boss bye from this mysterious seller. Some of the weapons were kept in here while other are being transported to another one of their stores hidden in the city.

They waited at a table next to the door that goes the little parking place behind the casino, expecting that the truck with the cargo of weapons, but after some minutes their patience ran off.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Said Smith.

Then suddenly the light turned off.

"Ah come on. You, check the breaker." Canasta said as he pointed at one of the mobs.

The mob then leaved the table and go to another part of the room where the power source was. When he arrived, he took a little torch from his pocket and turned it on. He opened the lip and saw that most of the cords removed and damaged. It looked like someone had pulled them out by force.

"What the hell." The mob said.

He put the little torch at his mouth so his hands were free, as he tried to put the cord back on their places he field someone forcing his head against the wall, a few seconds later he was lying on the ground unconscious. Smith, Canasta and the other mobs heard the impact. Smith and Canasta looked suspicious around the room.

"What was th…" One of the mobs said before he got a silent hush from Canasta, who afterwards looked at Smith. Smith nodded to him, and he nodded back. The two second in commands signaled to the reaming mobs to investigate the room. The mobs then took some riffles. From the store aside the table and loaded then. Smith and Canasta took their guns from their jackets and loaded them as well.

The mobs spreads out to look in any corner at the room, but Smith and Canasta stuck together. One of the two mobs checked another part of the store where he field someone grapping him and he screamed in fear, then it was silence. The other mobs heard the scream and ran to the location. It was hard to see in the darkness but he looked around as well as he could. He didn't see anyone. Then he heard strange weak bibbing sound underneath him. He looked down and saw that the sound came from at little device on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is…" The mob said before the device made an explosion that knocked him out.

Smith and Canasta ran to the O.K'ed mob and saw him lying on the ground. Then they pointed their guns in different directions.

"All right. Whoever you are. Do you really think that are coming out of here alive!" Smith yelled.

"We'll have your head on a silver platter." Canasta yelled.

Then a little ball landed in front then and they looked curiously at it. A few seconds later, the ball released a very sharp light that blinded them. They shoot like crazy in all directions, and before they knew it, some gripped their arms with the guns and they field an impact in the face, which caused then to release their guns. Canasta was quickly able to see again, and what he saw made him scared.

Two shadowy figures fought Smith. One punched him at the stomach, the other one, who was behind Smith, kicked him at his legs so he fell on his knees. The figure them made punch at his neck so he was pushed against the first figure, and then the first figure made a powerful kick at his face so he landed right to him. The big and brutal Cottontail Smith was now lying on the floor like a little drugged bear.

Canasta had never seen anyone do that to Smith, and it made him shake in terror, because he knew that he would be next. He then ran as fast as he could to the door and opened it with huge force, but then he heard a set of fast footstep. He turned around and saw a third shadowy figure running at him at high speed. The figure then jumped and made kick at his chest with an impact so powerful that he flied back and landed in the middle of the parking place. Some second later, Canasta got up and ran to the streets as fast as he could. His only thought was to get away from this place.


	8. The chasing

Chapter 8: The chasing

Lola and Melissa was walking down the streets after leaving the café. When they walked by the Casino, also having a little conversation while they were walking.

"Well Lola, this case you are working on is really turning out to be quite interesting." Melissa said as they were walking.

"But, every interrogation I have made connecting to it has leading me to a dead end. I just hope this one is different." Lola said.

"If it does, I would like to know about it. I'm so excited to see how this I going to…" Melissa said before she made a scream as a huge man in mob suit was landing at the sidewalk in front of them from alley at the Casino.

Lola would recognize that person anywhere. It was Nasty Canasta, one of Yosemite Sam's second in commands and crime partner of Cottontail Smith.

As he was getting up was holding his hand on his face, as if he had been punched. When he got up, he tried to run, but then some kind of line where twisting around his legs so he fell. Then he was dragged back at the alley he came from. Lola ran to the alley to see who was dragging them. At the end of the alley, she saw two shadowy figures. One where creasing the line they used to drag Canasta. The other one forced his knee against Canastas face with a huge force, a few seconds later; Canasta was lying silent on the ground.

Lola to her gun and badge out of her jacket.

"Freeze. A.C.P.D. don't move." She said while pointing the gun at the figures with one hand and showing the badge with the other. It was too dark to she could get a view on them, but she was sure she could see two couple of eyes looking at her as they stood motionless in the alley.

Then suddenly from above, a dagger-like object hit her gun and electrified it. Lola field the shock in her hand and then dropped her gun while groaning in pain. She looked up to see where the object came from, and spotted a third shadowy figure jumping from a fire escape at the building left to them. The figure landed a few meters from the two other.

"You again. I gotta say, ya have a talent of finding out where da action is." The figure said with a Brooklyn accent.

Lola where then standing in a battle position.

"It's you isn't it. You are behind these mysterious attacks." Lola said with a cold voice.

"Guys. Take Canasta. I'll deal with dis." The figure said to the others. Then, one of the figure threw a device at the ground, which created smoke that clouded the unconscious Canasta and the two figures close to him. When the smoke was gone, so were they, leaving only the figure with the Brooklyn accent.

"Who are you people?" Lola said still standing in battle mode. She wasn't sure but think she could see the figure smiling at her.

"Catch me, and I'll maybe tell ya." The figure said while turning around and started running.

Lola turned around to see Melissa, who was completely stunned by what she just saw.

"Melissa. Call the police, I'm going after him." Lola said as she started running after the mysterious figure. Melissa then got out of her shock by shaking her head in toon style and did as Lola commanded.

It wasn't easy but Lola could still see the figure at the end of the alley. When figure reached the parking, he made jump over a fence and ran to another building with a fire escape that reached the roof. Lola followed the figure, and she was thinking she could capture him at the building. This building was more isolated than the others. Then, when the figure reached the building, he was running up the stairs of the fire escape. Lola could easily keep up. When they reached the roof, Lola thought for sure that she could capture this mysterious man. It was unlikely he could make a jump at the top of a building. She thought wrong. At the time the figure reached the edge of the roof, he made very long and impressive jump, and landed on a building next to the one he jumped from. Lola had a surprised expression on her face, no man could make that jump, so this figure was no man, but neither was she, she was a rabbit, and as rabbit she is an excellent jumper. She ran as fast as she could and when she reached the edge she made the longest jump she could. She barely reached the building the figure landed on. She manage to grab the edge of the building and then pulled herself up. At the time she got up, she noticed that the figure was still standing at the building, starring at her.

"Not bad, but ya need practice." The figure said as he started running again. When Lola got up in her feet, she started chasing him again. The direction they were running at had a line of buildings close to each other. Lola and the figure keep running and jumping from building to building. The figure started speeding up, so did Lola. Finally, they reached the end of the line, where there were no more buildings. Lola new that this time she had him. The figure could not escape this roof, only from the direction he came from, and she was blocking the way.

"That's it. You got nowhere to run. Now answer my question. Who are you?" She said while breathing heavily after the running and jumping.

The figure where stood at the edge of the building, looking at Lola, breathing heavily as well. After some time they both started breathing normal. They figure slowly walked toward Lola, after a few minutes the figure stopped. Lola could now see the figure clear. He was a young, gray rabbit with white fur and honeybrown eyes. He was wearing some kind of black suit with darkblue, slender armor. He made a devilish smile to Lola.

"Ehhhh… what's up doc?" The gray rabbit said.


	9. The fight

Chapter 9: The fight

"I'm not a doctor." Lola said. "I'm a detective. And you are under arrest." She said while pointing at the mysterious grey rabbit, who apparently have been the shadow she's been chasing this whole month.

The grey rabbit didn't seem to take her serious. He just stood with his arms crossed over and gave her a devilish smile.

"It's Lola right? Lola bunny." He said.

This made Lola suspicious. "How does he now about me? Has he been spying on me?" She asked herself in her head.

"Don't answer that that. I can see it on your expression."

"How do you know who I am?" The now curious Lola said.

"I've read your file in the A.C.P.D. database, and seen your picture." The still smiling rabbit said. Now Lola new the answers, but it also started a new question: How did he get access to the database in A.C.P.D.? And there is still one question that is bothering her. One she wants answer of now.

"Who are you?"

The rabbit made zip on his libs and signaled that he wouldn't tell her.

"Hey. You said that if I could catch you. You would tell who you are." Lola said annoyed. However, she tried to keep her voice calm.

"I'm still standing with free hands aren't I?"

"So what. You want me to get you handcuffs on." Lola then said, remembering that she does have a set in her belt.

"If you can." The rabbit answered and were now standing in combat position. "I've read you now martial arts. Show me.

Lola took the same position.

"All right" Lola said. "Let's see what you got."

The rabbit lifted his hand and signaled Lola to make the first hit. Lola then ran against the grey rabbit and made a kick against him, but he blocked the kick with his arm. She then tried to punch hit rabbit in the chest and head with fast hits. The rabbit where just as fast, and blocked all the hits. After that, Lola tried to make a roundhouse kick on his chest. But the rabbit grabbed her foot and flipped her around which made her crash on the ground (on the roof they were on of course).

"Good. You're fast. Your moves are perfect. But your technique could use some more training." The grey rabbit said while walking around her.

Lola made a spin on the ground so she got on her feet, then she ran back at the rabbit and made several punches against him, the grey rabbit dodged them all easily. Then the rabbit made a kick at her hip. Lola groaned a little in pain. It didn't take long before she could fight again. She made another roundhouse kick, this time for the rabbits head. The rabbit dodged the kick and made a roundhouse kick at against Lola's head as well. Lola blocked the kick with her arm and tried to hit her opponent at the throat. The rabbit manage to grab her arm before it reached its destination, and then he threw Lola so landed on the ground…again. The grey rabbit made a huge jumped was going to land at where Lola was, with his heel aiming at her stomach. Lola noticed the rabbit in the air and rolled to the side so his heel hit the ground instead of her. The impact was so huge it made a mark on the ground. Then the both got up and continued to hitting, kicking, dodging and blocking each other for some time. Then the rabbit tried to tackle Lola with both her legs with a kick, but she jumped over and landed behind him. The rabbit then turned around to see her and saw a fist coming right to his face. The hit made the grey rabbit fall back and landed some meters from Lola.

After a few seconds, the rabbit got on his knees with his hand on his cheek.

"I can't remember the last time someone manage to hit me like dat. I gotta say. You're fast. And you hit hard." The rabbit said and lifted one of his ears as he spotted the sound of sirens.

"It's over. I'm taking you in." Lola said while taking her handcuff up from her belt.

She got the handcuffs on the rabbit's one hand. But before she could get the handcuffs on the other hand he made a fast sleight-of-hand trick with the handcuffs that Lola could barely notice. In result, Lola got them on her own hands.

"Taaa daaa."

"Wha… How did you do that?" Lola said surprised.

The grey rabbit then jumped acrobatic and landed on the edge of the roof.

"Sorry. A magician never reveal his tricks."

"Just wait. I will find you!"

"I'm sure you will. And don't worry. I keep what I promise. You can call me Bugs. Bugs Bunny."

"Never head of you."

"I know. Listen I would love to stay chit chatting. But I have an interrogation to reach. Chao."

The grey rabbit (or Bugs, as we will call him from now on) jumped from the edge. Lola then ran to look after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Lola then hissed in frustration and reached after they keys to the handcuffs in her pocket.


	10. Sam

Chapter 10: Sam

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Yelled a man with a robust voice to some mobs. They were in some kind of office where a tiny man was sitting at his desk on a big chair, yelling at his henchmen.

"I'm sorry boss, but there was nothing that we could do. The police had already sealed the area when we arrived." one of the mobs said to the little man.

The boss where a half as tall as the men he yelled at. He where in a black mob sport jacket. He had a huge red bear, very thick eyebrows and green eyes.

"Ah am Yosemite Sam. Do ya think I accept excuses?! I thought ya would now that better than anyone." He said while pointing at the mob I front of him.

The mobs (especially the one Sam pointed at) where shaking in terror because they now what Sam does to his henchmen when they come back from tasks with nothing but excuses. The mob Sam pointed at should once go recruit some street punks to the gang. It didn't go very well. Some cops found them and got after them. The mob manage to escape. When he got back to his gangs headquarters, he told the boss the bad news. When Sam heard the news, he was furious and the mobs got a huge scar by him as a result.

"Boss" The shaking mob said. "I'm telling you. Something awful happened to the men at the docks. We couldn't get close but we could see the police checking the men. Many of them had bumps and dislocated body parts. Someone had beaten the crap out of them. And if what I've heard is true, it wasn't the police that did this. They found them like this."

"It's gotta be the work of Rocky. That bastard has been trying to outrun me for years. And now that he has the weapons I bought, he is one step ahead o'me!" Sam said with the robust voice he had.

"I don't think Rocky's gang is behind this boss."

"What!"

"We manage to hear some of the rumors there was among the cops, and they say that not of the weapons in the cargo haven't been taken."

Sam rubbed his long red beard.

"Even that the weapons where not the primary goal, I'm still not convinced that Rocky is not involved. Maybe there was something else he was after. Yes, maybe his primary goal was to just sabotage the deal and finding out who my seller is. Well he isn't the only one who can play this game. Men, prepare yourselves. We're going to make an assault of our own."

"Boss. If I may say something…"

"NO YOU MAY NOT. If I say we are going to attack Rocky, then we are going to attack Rocky. Send the message to Smith and Canasta. Tell them that playtime is over. It's time to kill."

One of the mobs was going to the door and leave the room on order to give the message. But the second he reached his hand after the door handle, it was forced open by a mob from the other side. The first mob got the door right in the head, and then he was lying on the floor seeing stars.

"Boss." The mobs who just entered the room yelled.

"What the hell do ya think ya're doing. Just crashing in to my room like that. Ya better have a good reason."

The mob was quiet for some time and shaking. Then he began to speak.

"It's Smith and Canasta boss. They've been kidnapped."

Sam looked like someone who was about to explode in rage.

"THEY'VE BEEN WHAT!"


	11. The double interrogation

Chapter 11: The double interrogation

In another part of Acme City, Bugs Bunny just landed at the roof of an abandon building. The roof had an entrance and he was walking to it. While he was walking, he was still rubbing his cheek after the hit he got from the fight.

"Dang, dat girl knows how ta give a punch."

Bugs knocked at the entrance and then noticed a set of fast running footstep coming closer. Behind him. He turned around and saw a figure trying to punch him in the face. Bugs grabbed the incoming fist, tackled the figure and throwing him on the grown.

"Nice to see ya to. Daffy." Bugs joked

"Oh, it's you. What took you so long?" The figure named Daffy asked.

Bugs help the figure back on his feet. The figure was a black duck with an orange beak and sapphireblue eyes. He was wearing an armored suit almost identical to bugs. The only difference was that his was black and darkgreen instead of black and darkblue.

"Just a little exercising." Bugs answered.

"The brutal kind of way it seem." Daffy said, noticing a mark from a fist at Bugs cheek. "Did she go easy on you?"

"Shat up."

Bugs and Daffy stated walking to the entrance.

"So, have they said something yet?" Bugs asked Daffy, while they were walking down the stairs at the entrance.

"We haven't interrogated them yet."

"You were waiting for me? How kind."

When Bugs and Daffy entered the room at the highest floor of the building. In the center of the room was Smith and Canasta sitting on the floor, bound together and still unconscious. At the corner of the room, there was a cat leaning back at the wall, sharping one of these dagger-like objects with his claws.

The cat was black with white fur and a big red nose. He had emaraldgreen eyes. Like Bugs and Daffy, he also

had one of these armored suits. But his suits colors was black and darkpurple.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to Show up." The cat said as he looked at Bugs and stopped sharping.

"What's up Sylvester?"

"Oh nothing Special. But it Seems you had some fun." The cat named Sylvester said, noticing the mark on Bugs chest. "You got her number?"

"Shat up."

"All right. Enough chit chatting." Daffy began. "Bugs. I just speak with Porky. He said the boss wants result soon or he'll send another team in. If we want to keep our post, and our reputation as the best squad in the agency, we should go to act know."

"All right then" Bugs said. "Let's do some interrogation."

"Way ahead of you" Sylvester said. Pointing at to doors besides each other. Both doors had a small room with a chair, surrounded with lambs aimed at it.

"Oooh this should be good." Daffy said. Brushing his hands with a devilish smile.

Some minutes later, Canasta was bounded to the chair in one room, while Smith was bounded to the chair in the other room.

"I'll take Smith." Sylvester said.

"And I'll take Canasta." Daffy said.

"Great, let's get started." Bugs said.

 _Inside Canastas room_

Canasta woke up in a chair with a bad headache; he looked around but couldn't see much because it was too dark. Them he tried to out his hand on his head to ease the pain but he couldn't. He tried to get up from the chair but he couldn't do that either. It was there he found out that he was bound to the chair. When he came more to conscience he couldn't fell so many

"Where am I? What's going on?" Smith said, trying to get free but the ropes where strong. Them he could have sworn that he heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't alone in the room.

"Who's there?" He said, hearing the footsteps getting closer. Then he heard a voice:

"You're awake, good." It said.

Then the light turned on. Canasta tried to look around in the room but all the lamps in the room where pointed at him and the light was to sharp too he could get a clear view. He could hear the voice again.

"So. You're Nasty Canasta. I've heard a lot about you and your partner. I gotta admit, for a man with your reputation. I never expecting you to be such a chicken. When Smith was down. Getting you was quite easy."

Canasta began to remember what happened. The little assault at the casino. The attackers who took down three of their goons and his partner on less than a minute. He had ever seen anything like this. And the reason he ran was because he knew he had no chance compare to that.

He realized that whoever is in the room with him must be one of the attackers.

"What do you want from me?" Canasta then asked. He could fell hand lying on his shoulder.

"Just a little conversation." The voice answered. "And Intel about your boss."

Then Canasta understood that he really was in the middle of an interrogation. However, he did not yet realize that at the corner of the room there was a camera that was recording it all and sending it to a computer on a table outside the room. The computer was used by Bugs who was seeing what was happening in the rooms. He also had radio contact to his comrades so he could tell one of them if the other one got Intel from the interrogated mob. Bugs looked at the screen that showed on the left side what happened in Canasta room and on the right side what happened in Smith room. Smith was awake as well. Bugs could hear both his comrades had asked Smith and Canasta about their boss.

 _Inside Smiths room_

"What do you want from my boss? Did Rocky send you?" Smith said to his unknown interrogator, trying to keep his voice frightening. But he was actually the one who was frightened. He could hear the interrogator make a quiet scary laugh.

"You must really think low about me if you think that I'm some mob or mercenary." The interrogator said.

Those words made Smith more scared but also wondering.

"Then what are you?" He asked. Then he could fell four fingertips sliding his neck. The fingertips where very sharp. It seems whoever or whatever his interrogator was, he had claws.

"You could call me: Your worst nightmare." The voice behind him said.

 _Inside Canastas room_

"Your boss is getting huge surplice of weapons and not many seems to know where they come from." The voice began. "Your fellow gang members who I also had a little conversation with have not been very useful. Until lately. I have been told that if anyone can tell me who Yosemite Sam's dealer is. It would be his second in commands."

"So that's what this is about." Canasta then said.

 _Inside Smiths room_

"What makes you think that I will tell you who the seller is?" Smith asked.

 _Inside both Smith and Canastas room_

"Oh I think you will discover that I can be very… persuasive?" Both Daffy and Sylvester said. Stepping out of the shadows with an evil look on their faces. Both Smith and Canasta looked at the interrogators in fears as their shadows came over them.

 _Some minutes later… Inside Smiths room_

"All right all right. I'll talk." Smith said terrified. "Don't know who the buyer is. No one in the gang knows. Only the boss. But listen. I can tell you where to find him. I know where his secret quarter is."

 _Inside Canastas room_

Things weren't going as well in there.

"Please. Sam would kill me if I told you." The also terrified Canasta said.

Daffy looked at him, losing patience.

"You should be more afraid of what I'll do you." He then said.

Outside both interrogation rooms, Bugs could see at the computer screen that Daffy needed some help. Then he got an idea. He put his communicator to Daffy's frequency.

"Daffy, I got an idea. Be ready to threaten Canasta. But wait to da signal. You'll know it when ya hear it."

Then Bugs turned to Sylvester's frequency.

"Sylvester. Daffy need some extra help with Canasta. Make Smith scream, and make sure dat Canasta can hear it."

Then Sylvester turns his attention to Smith.

"Y'know what Smith. I'm not convinced." Sylvester said. That made Smith more terrified.

"What… No. I mean it. I don't know more." Smith started to say. But Sylvester started showing his claws.

"I'm sure. You still have marks from our last encounter. Tell me: Does it hurt if I press… here." Sylvester said. Pressing a claw against one of Smith marks.

Canasta could hear scream from the wall.

"What… What was that?" He asked.

"It sounded like my friend doing some exercising with you partner." Daffy answered with another devilish smile. Realizing that this was the signal. "But you should know. They aren't as experienced… as I am."

Now Smith was as terrified as he could be. He did now longer care about his boss. He just wanted get away from these people.

"Okay." He said. "Listen. I don't know anything about the weapon deals, but my boss does and I can tell you where to find him."

Bugs saw this on the screen and chanced his communicator back to Sylvester's frequency.

"All right ya can stop now."

Then Sylvester stopped his little torturing.

"They both say da same thing. Therefore, it must be true. Finish da interrogation." Bugs said to both Daffy and Sylvester.

"All right. I believe you. Now. Tell me where to find your boss." Daffy and Sylvester said in unison to the mobs.

A couple of minutes later, they walked out the rooms, leaving Smith and Canasta unconscious. They looked at Bugs with a satisfied smile.

"We got him now."


	12. The single interrogation

Chapter 12: The single interrogation

Back at A.C.P.D., Lola was in her office with her computer, checking the department's database. She was searching on any individuals under the title: Bugs Bunny. She found nothing. No articles, no files, no documented questioning from civilians. Not even one who fits his physical description.

"Weird. You should think that a grey rabbit, with some kind of battle armor should be easy to spot." Lola thought to herself.

After some time, she realized that this was a dead-end. She then began to examine the database itself for the latest visitors. She was still wondering how this Bugs Bunny manage to get in. When she checked the security of the database, she didn't found any signs of hack. This could only mean that he must have direct access.

How can he have access to the police databases?

Then Lola started to check the list over the latest visitors in the buildings computer system. In the beginning of the list, she didn't found anything unusual. But at the end of the list, she found something. A visitor that was set up as Anonymous. She could not find the source. So she began to check what this unknown visitor were looking after in the network. And the data she found, it was all about her. Her biographical and physical description, her background story and all she had done in this city. Apparently, this visitor was very interested in her. Could it be the grey rabbit?

"Detective Lola." Someone behind her said. She turned around and saw a cop opened the door to her office.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The arrested mob you wanted to see have woke up. He's in the interrogation room." The cop answered.

"Thank you." She then said.

Lola's case had turned more confusing than ever, maybe this dog-mob can illuminate some perspectives of it.

When Lola got in the interrogation room, she saw the dog sitting on a chair in front of a table in the middle of the room. The table had an empty chair at the other side. The only light that was in the room came from a lamp at the table, which was enough to Lola, that she could see the dog. His head had a bandage around the head and the right hand. Lola had little rapport in her hand that was about the assault on the docs that happened earlier this night. She dropped the rapport at the table, sat down on the empty chair, and started turn over the pages in the document. When she was done, she started looking at the dog who was starring with a cold look at her. After a little moment of silence, she started talking.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked. The dog then gave her a little frustrated look.

"Listen lady. I don't know what game you are going to play, but you aren't getting anything from me. I have already been interrogated once tonight, and that wasn't a very nice experience." The dog said looking at his bandaged arm.

This confirmed Lola's suspicion. This mob must have faced the attacker.

"Actually mister. That I what I want you to tell me about." Lola then began. Looking at the page of the document that was about the dog. Then she looked at the dog again and started talking.

"It says here that you got two injuries on the heard. And your hand was squashed and twisted by force. Not so much that you would have passed out by the pain. But still enough to that you could fell it. It sounds like torture to me. The doctors suggest that it was the impact that leaved the mark at your head was the one who knocked you unconscious, like your fellow gang members. Also, my police colleagues says they found you at the other side of the docs. Would you explain to me why?"

"You're wasting your time doll. I don't corporate with cops." The self-assured dog-mob said.

DOLL. Lola HATED when people called her that.

Back at California, when she was still a little girl. The order girls used to tease her because of her pretty look and that she was very popular among the boys. The girls kept calling her doll or dollface.

She had an untamable desire to knock the mob on the ground and beat the crap out of him. But she chose to stay calm and think out a plan to make him talk.

"Just hear me out." She started say, as calmly as she could. "You want to hunt down the one who did this as much as I do. If you help me, I can help to give you the satisfaction of seeing him behind bars. And I now that your boss is probably after your head right now. I can offer you protection and, as a little bonus, make sure the judgement go as easy on you as possible. How does that sound."

The mob looked at Lola with interest of what she said.

"How can I now you're not lying. The cops in this city aren't exactly the most trustworthy one." The mob then asked.

"First of all" Lola began. "I'm not a cop. I'm a detective. And you should now that detectives are far more trustworthy than ordinary cops. It's in the job description."

The dog-mob mulled in some time before he finally started talking.

"All right then. I'll talk."

The dog then told Lola everything he witness under the assault at the docks.

"And you never got a view on the attacker?" Lola then asked after the mob was done with his story.

"No. I only heard his voice and watched his foot. When he squashed my hand."

"Can you give me some details about that? Anything?"

"Well… He had a Brooklyn accent and his foot was pretty big compare to the rest of his leg. Like a rabbit's."

This all added up. The attacker must have been this Bugs Bunny. But why would he be so interested in the unknown seller? Was it personal, or did someone send him?

"All right." Lola said. "The interrogation is over. Thank you for your corporation."

They both leaved the interrogation room. The mob was escorted back to his cell, while Lola was going back to her office. Before she opened the door to her office, she noticed a little moving red light at the wall. It was coming from the window at the other side. First Lola thought it was just some kids making fun outside the station. You see a lot of that in this city. However, the little red light started moving around and was finally aiming at the escorted mobs head. Then Lola realized was it was.

"WATCH OUT!" She yelled. But before the mob could react, a bullet flew through the window and hit him right in the head. The dog-mob landed on the ground. Laying still with blood coming out of the hold on his head.

Lola and all the other cops and detectives in the room started hiding behind something solid and prepared their guns. They were all expecting more gunfire, but nothing happened. After some time, Lola started coming out of her hiding spot, looking through the window and aiming as well. She couldn't see anything. The shooter was gone.

"Damn." She said to herself and started checking the mob who was shoot. He was dead.

Outside the station, a tiny figure at the same height as Sam was lying on a rooftop with a sniper rifle on his back. He looked at the building with thermal glasses, satisfied of what he saw.

"A nice and clan kill. Just as I like it, ah-ah-ah." The low figure said.

Unknown to this sharpshooter, there was also another, even tinier, figure hiding in the shadows who just saw all that happened. The little figure then started to fly away.


	13. The message

Chapter 13: The message

Back at the old building that Bugs, Daffy and Sylvester have made their hideout, Sylvester was preparing the equipment and everything they would need to their assault against Yosemite Sam's headquarters, now that they have the location. Daffy had just returned after getting rid of Smith and Canasta (not the lethal kind of way).

"Good you're back." Sylvester said when he noticed Daffy entering the room. "So you have taken care of the big guys?"

"Yes, they're sleeping as babies in a container stacked under other containers. By the time they wake up and manage to get out, it well already be too late for them to warn their boss." Daffy said before his gauntlet started making a bibbing sound.

"It's gotta be Porky." Sylvester said as he leaved the equipment he was preparing on a table and walked to Daffy.

Daffy pressed a button that was on his gauntlet, which reviled a holographic screen showing the same suited pig Bugs spoked with earlier this night.

"Porky, what's up?" Daffy asked the pig who apparently was Porky.

"I-I-I think you should now that someone have been s-s-searching about my l-l-little visit in the A.C.P.D database." Porky answered. "A-a-and it appears that it was the same person that I s-s-should fine data about, Detective Lola bunny."

"That's not good Porky." Sylvester, who stood beside Daffy, said. "But why did you start digging in the local police database anyway? Who told you to do that?"

"B-B-Bugs did."

"What!" Sylvester and Daffy said in unison.

"D-d-didn't he tell you? He b-b-believe that one of the detectives is after him. So he told me to get some d… he told me to get some data… He wanted info about this Miss Bunny. Wh-wh-where is he by the way? I've tried to contact him. But he's n-n-not responding."

"He left us about an hour ago. He said he had some unfinished business to do before we end the mission." Daffy said.

"Well. S-s-since he turned off his communications. It seems he doesn't want us… he doesn't want us invol… He's keeping us out of it. B-b-but why."

"I've worked with Bugs long enough to know that you shouldn't get yourself involved in his personal business." Daffy said.

"Yeah, it's best to just stay out of his way." Sylvester added.

"All right then. But I'm g-g-glad to hear that your mission soon have an e-e-ending. Contact me when it's h-h-happening, so I can inform the boss. P-P-Porky out."

After that, the holographic screen turned off and vanished from Daffy's gauntlet.

"I would still like to know what old long ears is up to." Daffy said.

"You know Bugs. He like keeping these kind of things to himself." Sylvester said.

A few seconds later, Sylvester and Daffy heard a little weak sound of wings entering the room.

"Oh, I tawt I taw a puddy tat." A tiny voice said.

The cat and the duck turned their attention against a broken window that was open. A little yellow canary bird with blue eyes were standing there. He was also wearing one of these slender armors. And his had the colors black and darkbrown.

"I did! I did te a puddy tat." The yellow canary then said.

"Tweety, you're back. Finally." Sylvester said, revealing the name of the canary.

"Yes and man I have some news for you guys." Tweety said. Then he flied from the window and landed at Sylvester shoulder.

"Tell me." Sylvester said. After this, Tweety started whispering in the cat's ear. At the beginning of the whispering, Sylvester had a calm expression on his face. Some seconds later, he started having a surprised expression. When Tweety was done whispering in his ear, Sylvester gave a serious look.

"Really." He asked the little bird. Tweety nodded. "Suffering Soccotash. The boss will not like this."

"Not like what? What is it?" A curious Daffy asked.

"Tweety, fly out and find Bugs, he need to know this." Sylvester said to Tweety as the canary flew out of the same window were he came in.

"Wanna tell me what's happening?" Daffy asked Sylvester, growing impatient.

Sylvester started telling Daffy about the little incident Tweety witnessed at the police station.

"Oh no I was afraid this would happen." Daffy then said.


	14. Another old friend

Chapter 14: Another old friend

The morning sun were finally beginning to come up from the horizon. Letting the light come over City. At day, Acme City did look so corrupt and infested with crime. It looked just like any other cities in America, but that was probably only because crime activity normally happened at night. Mobs rarely walked through the streets when the sun was up.

Lola knew that. That's why she wasn't paying any attention to the people around her while she were walking down the streets. She weren't expecting any attacks. While she where walking, with her hands in the pockets of her black jacket, she was mulling about all the incidents that happened the night. A war between the city's most powerful crime lords will maybe break out soon. A mysterious gang that apparently where hunting members of both sides. And now, they have Smith and Canasta. Who are these people? Lola also wondered if they had something to do with what seems to have been an assassination of that dog-mob back at A.C.P.D.

While Lola was in her own thoughts, she accidently walking into another young woman. Before the woman fell into the ground, Lola manage to grab her hand.

"Oh Sorry. I didn't see y…" Lola said before realizing that the woman she walked into was someone she knew. It was a yellow female cat at Lola's age. She had brown eyes and white fur. She was wearing brown pants, a light purple t –shirt and a brown handbag.

"Sylvia?" Lola said surprised. Letting go her hand

"Lola?" The yellow cat said just as surprised.

Then they hugged each other.

"Its's been so long. How are you doing?" They said in unison.

Sylvia Cat is another one of Lola's oldest friends and classmates. Actually, she was the third girl that formed the little clique she, Lola and Melissa had back at school. Under their time of school, she studied of how to become a lawyer. When she took her exam, she (like Melissa) moved out of California and travelled around the world to build a reputation. The last time Lola head from her, she was in New York a year ago. They were dealing with a murderer together. Lola was the one who caught the criminal. Sylvia was the accuser under the trial. Together, they brought murderer to justice. That was the last time Lola heard from her, until now.

"What are you doing here?" The still surprised Lola said.

"I was on my way to have some breakfast with Melissa." Sylvia answered.

That made Lola more surprised.

"She knows you are here?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. I called her and said I was coming to the city today. Then she suggested that we meet at a morning café. I asked if we should invite you, but Melissa said that you have been busy lately. Is that true?"

"I have, but…"

Lola considered keeping focused on her case, but she really had a frustrated night and would like to spend some time with her friends.

"Do you think there is still a change that I could join you?" Lola asked.

"Sure. I doubt Melissa would have problem with that." Sylvia said while texting to Melissa that she were coming too.

Lola and Sylvia then walked to the restaurant Melissa said they would meet. When they entered the restaurant, they looked after Melissa.

"There she is." Sylvia said, pointing at a table near the window where Melissa was sitting. She was no longer dressed in a reporter suit, but had blue pants and a red t-shirt. She had had quite surprised look on her face when she spotted Sylvia with Lola.

"Lola" Melissa said.

"Hey again Melissa. Mind if I join." Lola said.

"Not at all, but I thought you would be busy on capture these villains after what they did tonight"

"What villains?" The curious Sylvia asked.

"Well tell you, but first. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Lola said.

After that, they got some breakfast from the cafeteria's buffet. When they paid for the food, they got back to their table.

"Okay, so would you girls tell me what happened tonight? Sounds like you have one heck of a story."

While they were eating, Lola and Melissa started telling Sylvia about the incident that happened at the Casino, and about these mysterious captures.

"Wow, and you followed the guy who didn't vanished." Sylvia asked, eager to know more.

"Yes." Lola answered.

"Then what happened?"

"Yeah Lola, what happened? You haven't told me either." Melissa said. "Did you caught him?"

"Uhm… No." Lola said a little embarrassed.

"What!" Melissa and Sylvia said in unison.

Lola started telling them about the chasing and the fight she had with this grey rabbit called Bugs Bunny, and how he manage to get away.

"That sound like quite an experience Lola." Sylvia said. "It's unbelievable."

"Yeah, how can someone get free of handcuffs and put them one another, just like that?" Melissa said.

"I know it sounds impossible, but it is the truth. Whoever these people are, they are no street punks. They are trained fighters." Lola then said. "However, they do not seemed to be happy about lethal methods. Until now maybe."

Melissa and Sylvia then started to look curiously at Lola. Lola now began to tell them about the kill that happened on the station.

"Don't go into the details Lola. We're eating remember." Melissa said.

"I won't." Lola said, and continued his story.

When Lola was done, Melissa and Sylvia looked wondered at each other.

"How can you now that these mysterious fighters are connected to the murder at the station?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it could just have been a coincidence." Sylvia added.

"I'm a detective. I'm not allowed to believe in coincidences." Lola answered.

When the girls where done eating. Melissa's phone started making sound, meaning that she got a message. She took the phone from her pocket and read the message.

"I'm sorry girls, but I gotta go. My boss wants to see me." She then said.

"I should go too. They're expecting to see me at the courthouse." Sylvia said.

"Okay girls, see ya around."

Melissa and Sylvia leaved the table and started walking at the exit. Before they got out, Melissa stopped and turned around to Lola.

"Oh Lola. One more thing."

"Yes."

"I almost forgot. Before you and Sylvia came, a guy-bunny asked for you. I told him. That he could come in when we were leaving, so he's probably coming now. And he's pretty cute if I may say."

"All right. Thanks." Lola said. Then her friends leaved the cafeteria.

"Great." She thought sarcastic as she looked out of the window. Another stalker. Apparently, she was very popular among the young guy-bunnies in the city. Most of them were a punch of jerks. This was probably just another one.

Then someone sat at table, right in front of Lola. The guy-bunny probably. First Lola just kept looking out of the window, then she payed attention of who was sitting in front of her. Lola was almost stunned of who it was. It was a guy-bunny all right, but one she meet earlier at night.

"Hello Lola." Bugs Bunny said.


	15. Contact with the seller

Chapter 15: Contact with the seller.

Back Yosemite Sam's quarters, the tiny mob boss were sitting at his table using his laptop. He was about to text his contacts around the city.

He had made quarters all around his territories in the city so he always can have an eye of what is happening out there. Every one of these outpost have their own lieutenants who each have the responsibility the territory. Each outpost is heavily armed thanks to his anonymous seller and anyone in the city knows that. No one, not even the little rival gang ruled by Rocky and that second in commands of his, Mugsy, dared to enter the little empire of his. These two crime lords have been fighting for territories for months now and only one will stand in the end. Sam will make sure it would be him.

Sam was about to send a message to the outposts closest to Rocky's territories, that they should prepare themselves for more men and weapons. Since he was about to order an assault. Then suddenly he got a message himself. On the message stood: I want to talk with you, CT.

CT. That's the only thing this seller is called. When he has contact with Sam, these two letters is always showed. And there's never any direct contact, only messages and texting, but the man keeps what he's promising, so that's good enough for Sam. There was though a time were Sam wondered what CT mean, but if just half of what he has heard of this CT is true, it's only wise not to mind his identity.

Sam clicked at the link to the message, which revealed a screen where on the right side showed Sam filmed from the laptops camera, and the left side should have shown this CT, but instead showed the sign: No Image Available.

Under the sign were an empty text box. After some time, the box showed a text.

CT_MY SOURCES TELLS ME THAT YOU HAVE LOST QUITE A NUMBER OF YOUR MEN, AND THE CARGO I SEND TO YOU AS WELL. THAT IT'S UNDER POLICE CUSTODY KNOW.

This CT have eyes and ears everywhere.

"It's just minor problem. I'll deal with it myself, but why are you so interested in that?"

Then more text were shown in the box.

CT_I EXPECT YOU TO HOLD YOUR PART OF OUR AGREMENT, BUT I SEEMS YOU ARE MAKING A POOR JOB. MAYBE I CHOSED THE WRONG BOSS FOR THE TASK.

That made Sam furious.

"What are you saying! That I'm not good enough. I am Yosemite Sam! Already before you made contact with me, I had power and respect. Everyone feared even speaking my name. And if you keep _speaking_ to me like that, I'll make you regret it."

CT_ARE YOU THREATENING ME?

"What are you gonna do about it?"

This CT have a rep for not reacting very well on threats, but right now, Sam didn't care. Nobody treats him like that and gets away with it.

CT_WELL, I COULD START MESSING THAT TIE OF YOURS, BUT I WOULD HATE TO DO THAT, BECAUSE IT LOOKS EXPENSIVE.

Sam looked at the tie on his jacket and saw a little red light. Someone was aiming at him.

CT_REMEMBER THIS, I CHOOSE TO MAKE YOU MORE POWERFULL BECAUSE I COULD SEE THAT EVEN THAT YOU ARE MAN WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A CRIMELORD, YOU STILL CRIED FOR HELP. SO I EXPECT MORE GRATITUDE.

"Øhm… Listen, you have my word that I will fulfill my part of the agreement, because I'm about to leading an assault against my little rival Rocky. He'll be out of the picture soon. Then taking this city will be a piece of cake."

CT_SINCE WHEN DID YOU BEGAN TO USE SUCH EXTREME METHODS?

"Rocky and I have been on a race to concur most territories in the city, but we always leaved each other alone, until now. I've lost supplies and quite a number of my men because of him. Now, I've also lost my second-in-command's. If its war that bastard wants, it's war he gets."

CT_WERY WELL, HAVE YOUR FUN. I'LL BE IN TOUCH.

Then the red light on Sam's tie disappeared. He made breathe of relieve, he was surprised as well. No matter how much secured his hideouts are, CT's men always seems to find and access. This man ain't to be joking with.

Outside the building on a rooftop nearby, the man, who was the same tiny man that killed the dog-mob, walked away with a sniper rifle on his back. He just got a message from his boss about a new mission, and he was on his way to fulfill it. The message was CT_CONVERSATION IS OVER. NEW TARGET - LOLA BUNNY.


	16. The conversation

Chapter 16: The conversation

"Did ya miss me?" Bugs Bunny said.

Lola was choked to see this mysterious rabbit again. It was him all right. She almost most couldn't recognize him. He wasn't wearing that armored suit anymore, but was dressed as a normal citizen. He had a black jacket and grey pants. The jacket was upon which revealed that he had a blue t-shirt under it. He also had a little mark on his cheek.

He looked at Lola with a smile like he just say hello to an old friend.

"Why are you here?" Lola asked serious.

"I had long and frustrated night, and I wanted some breakfast. I seems I wasn't the only one who thought that."

"Am I supposed to believe that this is coincidence?"

"No. Your friend did say that I was looking for you. Didn't she?"

"Why are you looking for me? Did you regret fleeing from me? Do you wanna get caught or something like that?"

"I didn't regret anything. How could I? I had a devil of a time with you."

Lola thought of what she should do now. She could take her gun and arrest him right here and now. Yet something were holding her back. This rabbit dosen't seems like some punk, but something else. She really wanted to what.

"Anyway. If you wanted me in custody you would have taken that gun of yours in your jacket and order me to put my hands up. Wouldn't you." Bugs then said.

"True." Lola said.

Then, a waitress came to the table.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked.

"Would like a cup of coffee." bugs said, and the waitress wrote it down.

"And you?" She asked Lola.

"Nothing thanks."

"Are you sure? I'll pay." Bugs said.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. One coffee coming up." The waitress said and walked.

"So tell me. Why don't you arrest me? What's holding you back?"

"Curiosity." She choose to say. She wasn't sure that it was the only reason, but it was one of them. She knew only so little about this rabbit and she wanted to know more. "And I'm going to ask again. Why are you here? And I want a serious answer this time."

"Actually, it's for the same reason. Curiosity."

"So, you want to know me? Is that it?"

"This do seems to be the perfect place to do." Bugs answered.

Lola kept asking herself what this rabbit was up to. Is he playing with her, or is it something else? Either way, she decided to play along.

"Ya know what. I think I'll take that coffee." She said to the waitress who just passed her.

"Okay. Two coffees coming up." The waitress said and updated her notebook.

Bugs and Lola started staring at each other for some time. Lola was sure that the mark on Bugs cheek came from the punch he gave him.

"Listen Lo, may I call you Lo, I think our first meeting started pretty harsh. I was hoping that we could put that behind us and start getting to know each other."

"Harsh." Lola said, raising his voice. "Made me chase you through buildings, and started fighting me. That's no way to treat a

lady. Did your mother never taught you that?"

"I just like to know people. Both the gentle way and the hard way." Bugs said.

"Hard way?"

"You can learn a lot about people by fighting them."

"So you learned a lot about me when that happened." Lola said referred to the mark on Bugs' check.

"Yeah, that you hit hard." Bugs joked.

After that, another silence came for some time.

"Tell me something." Lola began. "You said that your name is Bugs Bunny, but that really true? Because checked your name in the database and according to this, Bugs Bunny doesn't exist."

"I can assure you. That is my name. I promised to tell you remember." Bugs said.

"Well, then I take it that police database wouldn't do any help of understanding you?"

"You're right. I guess you would have to do it another way."

"Like what?"

"The database may not have been a big help to ya, but it sure was to me. And your file says that you know how to read people. Show me."

True, Lola like to understand her opponents, so she has studied different kind of ways know how, that includes reading people by observing them. She took her time by looking at the gray rabbit sitting in front of her.

The waitress then came with their coffees.

"Well." Lola then said, drinking of her coffee. "When I first saw you in that suit, I would first have guessed some crazy street punk, but a street punk can't fight the way you did tonight. So guessed vigilante. However, when I look at you now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?" Drinking of his coffee as well.

"Attitude."

"And what does my attitude say?"

"Cop, soldier, officer or maybe agent. Someone who work within a higher power."

"Okay." Bugs said. Sounded a little impressed.

"And about your past. You seem to be a sly one, so I guess you had a crude past that was more about survival than living. You also seems to have a lack respect of women because for the way you treated me tonight. Normally I would suggest bad upbringing, but at the way you ignored my comment about your mother, I would say you're orphan."

"Uhuh."

"Also, you called me doc on that rooftop, but you read my file, so must have known that I'm not a doctor. My guess is that its some kind of nickname you have for people."

Most people is annoyed when Lola read them, but Bugs just stayed cool. Actually, she gave Lola a little smile.

"Okay, my turn." Bugs said.

"I thought you said you read my file. Why would need to read me?"

"Reading about a person is just boring fact, but reading the person, that's says a lot more." Bugs answered.

"All right, let's see what you can do."

Like Lola, Bugs took her time looking at Lola before he began to speak.

"The file says that you are a cop, but you have the attitude of a soldier, your fathers influence no doubt. Your hands does tell more."

"My hands?" Lola said confused and looked down at them.

"It's the hands of a surgeon. Your mothers influence no doubt. The look on your eyes also shows a story. Oppressed anger and grief. Properly the result of the loss of your parent's."

That made Lola look more serious. Yes, some years after Lola moved from California, Lola's parents was murdered. The guilty were never found. I leaved hole inside her, which is still the today.

"I gotta say. That's quite a past you got there." Bugs continued. "Also, since you keept asking me questions, since we meet, you really have a detective's desire to have a completely overview of the situation and what you are up against."

"Yes" Lola said. "Always have questions in my head and that is one that is bothering me right now."

"What's that?" Bugs asked.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I want you to have a little faith in me."

"Why?"

"I want to make you an offer."

Lola started to sit back with crossed arms. "What is this offer?"

"You clearly want to understand what is going on here. Well, so do I. I thought we might could work together."

Lola said nothing, just kept staring at him.

"Listen, if you're interested. Meet me at the docs where the assault happened" Bugs said finishing his coffee, putted some money at the table and started walking to the exit.

"Oh and one more thing." Bugs said before walking out. "Don't tell ya police buddies about this. If you do I will know."

Then Bugs walked out. Lola started looking out of the window she had a lot to think about.

Outside, Bugs walking in an alley and it didn't take looking before the yellow armored canary flled down to him.

"Hey Tweety. What's up." Bugs said as he spotted the canary.

"Bugs you must come back to the hideout. Something is happened."


	17. The meeting

Chapter 17: The meeting

Later that day, Lola was on her way back to the docks. While she was walking, she was thinking of how this was going to end. The shadow that she has been chasing for over month now certainly wants to ally himself with her. Why? What is he after?

Lola was also beginning to think that he hasn't made all these assaults because of some personal reasons, like a vigilante. Someone must have sent him. Him and his comrades, but who?

When Lola made it to the docs, the police had cleaned it up. Not any signs of the mobs or the assault. People was walking around talking about the incidents tonight.

She hard thinks like. "I've heard no one knows who the attackers was", "Have you also heard about what happened at the casino, maybe 'they' where behind it to.", "What about the kill that happened on the station. You think these attacks are connected?", "I dunno, so far, I've heard that what happened on the station was the only incident where someone died."

The last thing did also bothered Lola. If these people are connected to the murderer at the station, how so? Are they behind it, or was someone else?

Lola felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see whom it belonged to, and there he was, Bugs Bunny.

"Ya came, good." He said.

"I did as you wanted. No cops in the area."

"I know I checked the area before I came to you."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Lola said with a lifted eyebrow.

"No. Just wanted to say it." Bugs began to notice the look on Lola's face. "You look like you want to ask me something?" He then said.

"Yes, have you heard about what happened at the police station tonight?"

"Yes, and if you're asking if it was me or one of my friends who were behind it, then I'll have to disappoint ya."

"But, you were the one behind the assault here weren't you?"

"Hehe… guilty."

"Did you now that the mob you interrogated where the one who got shot?"

"I had a suspicion, yes."

"You may not be behind the assassination, but since the victim was the one you interrogated, I want to know if there is any connection."

"There is… probably." Bugs answered.

"How so?" Lola asked.

"Come. Walk with me." Bugs said.

Bugs and Lola then started walking down the docks.

"I understand you have tracking my movement in the last month?"

"Yes, and gotta admit, I'm impressed of it."

"How so?"

"Over the last month you and your comrades have made your little interrogations while the two most feared crime lords, Yosemite Sam and Rocky, were busy concerning territories. You guys captured criminals from both gangs, independent ones to, and interrogated them for Intel. Sometimes you used extreme force in order to get what you wanted. When you got your Intel, you put them back on the battleground so people would believe they got their injuries from a fight."

"Clever girl." Bugs said a little impressed.

"You guys are obviously digging for something, but can figure out what. Are you after the crime lords?" Lola then asked.

"We are after them yes, but they are not our mission."

"Then who?"

"It's who they're possible working for."

"What!"

That made Lola confused. She always thought Sam and Rocky were independent criminal bosses, but she never imaged that they have a boss of their own.

"As you may know, there both been provided with all there ever gonna need to concur the city's criminal underworld. My boss have a suspicion of a hidden conspiracy. So he send me and my team to investigate it."

"Your boss? Who's your boss?"

Bugs then stopped up and were silent for a while.

"Sorry Lola. But then less you know then better. I'm risking getting fired just inviting you in this."

"Why are you inviting me anyway?" Lola asked. Because that question had bothered her to.

"It's very simple." Bugs started, with a little smile. "I have faith in you."

"Huh?"

"Even that it's not my business, I care about this city, and if anyone can make criminality loose its grip on Acme City. It's you."

After that comment, Lola was silent for a while.

"Tell me something. Bugs. Why should I believe you?"

"You can believe what you want. I have told you the truth. Now. Answer my question. Are you going to help me or arrest me?"

Lola stared at the grey rabbit, and then looked down at the ground. She had a lot to think of.

After a while she looked back at Bugs again

"Okay. I've made my decision."


	18. The kidnapping

Chapter 18: The kidnapping

 **At the city's courthouse**

Sylvia was walking into the courthouse, she was on her way to an office were she should prepare herself for a trial.

A man have been caught for drug dealing three days ago and shall now be judged. Sylvia is going to be the accuser. It really bothered Sylvia that normal street dealers were all she could bring to justice. The law enforcement authorities just wouldn't dare touch a hair on the organized criminals.

On her way to the office, a little man with brown hair in a black sport jacket stopped her.

"Excuse me. Miss Sylvia cat?" The tiny man said.

"Yes." She answered.

"I've been informed to tell you that your meeting is relocated to another office."

"What office?" Sylvia said confused. Why has she first been informed of that now?

"Come, follow me." The man said, started walking.

Sylvia followed him. They started walking to an area on the courthouse not many people came to. That made Sylvia more confused.

"Excuse me, but are you sure this is the right place? There doesn't seem to be anyone." She asked the little man, but he didn't say anything, he just keept walking.

Then the man stopped in front of a door and started pointing at it.

"In here please." The man said.

Sylvia opened the door and walked into the room. It was a little room with only one window. In the center, there was desk with a chair in each end. However, she was the only one in the room.

Sylvia could hear the man walk into the room as well, locking the door.

"No one is here." She began. "Are you sure…" Before Sylvia could finish that sentence, she field a kick on her leg, which forced her on her knees. The man then hold her tight and force a cloth against her mouth. She struggled to get free, and to get air, but she started feeling drowsy.

A few seconds later, she stopped moving. The man let go of her and satisfied removed his wig.

 **An hour later, at the city's Newspaper**

Melissa were on her way to the boss' office. She was wondering that the boss mean by her message. _Come to my office immediatelly. I want to talk with you about your little chasing for a story._ Melissa hoped that the boss wasn't thinking of firing her. She's so close to find a story. She had a feeling that Lola almost had solved the case. The boss had to understand that, and if his patience had one out, Melissa could just start a story of what she already had collected. What Lola told her this morning could be very fruitful.

Melissa stopped at the door to her boss' office. She took a deep breath, prepared herself for the worst and opened the door.

In the office, that was the largest one in the building the curtains was pulled back. Like all offices, it there was a desk and a chair. The chair was turned against the windows so Melissa couldn't see who was sitting on it, but she expected it was her boss.

"You wanted to see me sir." Melissa began. No response. The man doesn't seem to be in a good mood. "Is there a problem?" She then asked.

"Actually" The man in the chair said, but it wasn't the bosses voice. "Everything is perfect."

The man in the chair turned around. Melissa couldn't see his face, but she could see that he was pointing a gun at her. That froze Melissa. There barely came a sound when the man pulled the trigger and the projectile flew through room and hit Melissa at the throat. Melissa thought it would hurt at place where she was hit, but she only feel like a pinch. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She feel her legs losing power, so she felled on the ground. While she still could keep her eyes open, she could see that her boss was tied up at the corner of the room. Then everything went dark.


	19. Introduce the gang

Chapter 19: Introduce the gang

Lola was walking with Bugs to the oldest buildings in the city. Lola was still wondering why they were in this neighborhood. The only thing Bugs said, after she accepted his offer, was, 'let me show you my team'. Lola was think that he meant the two figures she meet at the ally of the casino. She was also interested to know who they were.

Bugs stopped at an old abended building, and opened the front door.

"In here." He said.

Lola walked inside the building followed by Bugs who locked the door after him. They walked up at the stairs. When they reached the door to the top floor, Bugs stooped Lola.

"Just so you know, my associates doesn't know about you, and I doubt they would like that you're joining us in the mission. So they will need a little conviction."

Lola nodded. Bugs then opened the door and entered the room, followed by Lola.

Lola looked around in the room. Just like the rest of the building, it looked old and abandoned. However, several high tech equipment were sat up multiple places in the room. In the center of the room, there was a big table with these dagger-like objects and some kind of belts. In one of the room's walls, there was a big computer. Lola had never seen anything like it, but it looked very advanced. Lola also spotted some kind of containers. There were three of them; one of them contained that armored suit Bugs was wearing when they fought. The two others didn't contain any suits, only armor, but green and purple instead of blue.

Lola started walking around the room. Bugs followed her. She then spotted two doors to what seemed to have been made to some kind of interrogation rooms.

"Wow, this looks very… expensive."

"You have no idea kiddo." Said a voice Lola hasn't heard before.

She turned around to see were the voice came from. At the entrance of the room, two figures appeared. It was a black duck with an orange beak and a black cat with white four on his check and a red nose. They were both wearing suits, much like the one Bugs had, but with no armor. Lola suspected that the armor in the containers must be there's.

"The cop from the casino." The cat said.

"It's Detective." Lola corrected.

"Whatever, Bugs, why is she here?" The duck asked. "Did she arrest you or something?"

"Relax Daffy. She's here to help us." Bugs said. Revealing the ducks name to Lola.

"Since when do we need help from the police?" The cat asked.

"We've always let the police help us with the field work. You know that Sylvester" Bugs answered. Revealing the cats name to Lola.

"Never directly." Sylvester defended.

"Uh hum." Lola interrupted. "I assumed these are your associates, Bugs?"

"Oh yeah, a presentation would be in order." Bugs began. "Lola, this is Daffy Duck." Pointing at the duck. "And this is Sylvester Pussycat." Pointing at the cat. "Guys, this is Lola Bunny."

"You two where the one who attacked Canasta right?" Lola asked.

Daffy and Sylvester didn't say anything. Just staring as if they were reading her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Where is he?"

"Sleeping like a baby in one of the neighborhoods containers. Along with Smith. Don't worry, they ain't harmed."

"Bugs, could we speak with you for a moment?" Daffy said.

"Sure."

Bugs, Daffy and Sylvester where then walking to the other side of the room where they could be sure Lola wouldn't hear them.

"What the heck are you doing Bugs. Revealing us to her. Have you been eating something?" Daffy said with a low voice.

"I'm fine Daffy and I know what I'm doing." Bugs answered with a low voice to.

"Then you have some explaining to do." Sylvester said with a low voice as well.

"It's a little complicated." Bugs said.

"Give us a short answer." Daffy began. "Porky told us you ordered him to search on Lola Bunny. Why are you so interested in this rabbit?"

Lola was standing on the other side of the room, wondering what they were talking about. After what seemed like a little discussion, Bugs began to whisper non-stop to them. After a while, they seemed to start a new discussion.

She could already tell that there were different perspectives on that she should help. Bugs says she's good enough, but his friends doesn't seem happy about the idea.

Then all three walked back to Lola.

"It wasn't easy, but I manage to convince them to let you help us." Bugs said.

"I still don't see how she can help us." Daffy began.

"After all the brawl you guys have made the past month, you use someone to stand for you." Lola answered.

"Hey, let me make something clear doll." Daffy said, pointing at Lola. "We're not a gang of amateurs. We know what we're doing. You hear me."

"I hear you." Lola said. Then she grabbed Daffy's arm and made a tackling move, were she jumped and locked Daffy's neck around her feet. It made Daffy fell on the ground, still locked in arm and head by Lola.

Bugs and Sylvester looked with a surprised expression of what they just saw.

"But I'm no amateur either. And let 'me' make something clear. Don't ever call me, doll." Lola said to all three of them.

"Checked." All three said in unison.

"Would you let go of me now?" Daffy said, still lying locked on the ground.

Lola let go of Daffy and got up from the ground followed by him.

"Wohohow" Sylvester laughed. "I really wished I had a camera right now."

"So" Lola said. "What are you guys planning?"


	20. The hitman

Chapter 20: The hitman

The dawn was coming. Bugs and Lola walked out of the building. Everything had been planned. Lola was still asking herself why she agreed to this. Any other member of the A.C.P.D wouldn't hesitate arresting them. Normally she would have done it to, but there is still so little she knew. She was still not sure what side these people are on, but if this is going as planned; Sam and Rocky would be behind bars at no time. In addition, Lola couldn't really explain it, but the was something about Bugs, something that made her trust him.

"See you later Lo." Bugs said.

"You really seem to have much faith in me. How can you know that I won't take you guys in after this is finished?" Lola asked.

"I can't, but let's just say that something tells me that I can count on you."

"That kind of faith can be dangerous in this city."

"I know, but I take my chances."

Bugs gave Lola a warm smile. That made Lola smile back. However, that moment quickly disappeared when Bugs noticed a red light at Lola's head. Bugs ran to Lola and pushed her away before a projectile flew through the air and made an injury on bugs' shoulder. It didn't hit her, fortunately.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

At the top of a building, a tiny figure became frustrated that the bullet missed it's target.

"Ahhh. You made me miss. I NEVER MISS." The figure said.

Bugs and Lola ran into the building again.

Inside the building at the highest floor, Sylvester laughed continuous of what happened to Daffy.

"Would you stop that. It wasn't that funny." Daffy said annoyed.

"Yes it was. I have never seen anyone do that to you (laugh). You should have seen the look on your face." Sylvester said while he kept laughing. "I really wish I had camera."

"I swear if you tell this to anyone I'm gonna kick your…" Daffy said before he heard a gunshot. "What was that?"

Then Sylvester's gauntlet started ringing. He pressed a button, revealing a holographic screen of Bugs.

"Bugs?" Sylvester said. "What going on?"

"Sniper!" Bugs yelled. "On the rooftop at the building in front of you. Get him."

Sylvester shut down the screen.

"Come on Daf."

Daffy and Sylvester got up to the roof, where they spotted a tiny figure with a sniper rifle.

The figure aimed at Lola again, but she was pulled inside the building she came from.

Inside the building where Bugs just pulled Lola back in, Lola took her gun cover at the door.

"Don't bother Lola. Daffy and Sylvester will handle this." Bugs said. Groaning a little.

She saw the figure on the roof ran, followed by Daffy and Sylvester. She then put her gun back, and noticed the wound Bugs got.

"Bugs. Your shoulder." Lola said.

"It's nothing. I've tried worse. I just need to keep you saf… keep you safe…"

Bugs started crumbling.

"Bugs? BUGS!" Lola said as she ran to Bugs.

Lola gripped Bugs before he fell to the ground. Suddenly his face turned pale, and the veins at his throat started getting visible. It came from his wound. Lola had seen these symptoms before and she understood what happened immediately.

The bullets was poisoned.

 **At the rooftops**

Daffy and Sylvester ran after the little figure from rooftop to rooftop until he found a high place at the roof he was on and then he stooped. The figure took his sniper riffle, activated its laser, and aimed it at Daffy. However, before the figure pulled the trigger, Daffy managed to take cover behind a chimney. Sylvester took cover as well.

"Great, what now?" Daffy asked.

"Don't worry. I got this." Sylvester said as he took another one of these knife-like objects. However, this one was curved, like some kind of boomerang. He used the laser to estimate the shooters position, then he threw it to the side of the building, away from the shooter, but like a boomerang, it's direction changed. The result was it hit the shooters rifle and electrified it. The shooter drooped his rifle and moaned in pain.

Daffy and Sylvester came out of their hideouts.

"You lost your weapon. Show yourself!" Sylvester yelled.

When the figure stopped moaning, he tried to run, he started staring at the cat and the duck.

"Well, I supposed an introduction is in order." The figure said. Then he jumped from his shooting place and walked slowly to them.

Daffy and Sylvester could now see the shooter clearly. He was a bald man and half as tall as they were. He was wearing a military suit with armored chest piece, magazines with ammunition and grenades. He had some a laser-sighted eye patch on his right eye and his left eye was uncovered, revealing his eye color was blue. He also had some kind of tiny turrets on his wrist.

"Wait. I've seen your faces before." The tiny man said. "You're part of… Well I just want you guys to know that I'm a big fan of you guys work."

"Thanks, and you are?" Daffy asked.

"You're the detectives. Figure it out."

"Well that's not fair, since you apparently know who we are." Sylvester said.

"But why spoil the big mystery. Besides, you'll only know me as the man who ended you. After all, it's not many who get the change to kill legends."

"I thought you could only be a legend when you die." Daffy said.

"An easy problem to fix." The man said as he aimed his wrist turrets at then and opened fire at them.

Daffy and Sylvester took cover before any of the bullets hit them. Then the man pressed a button on his eye patch a laser activated a laser. He walked slowly to their hideouts, ready to fire.

"Hiding again. Come on. I expected more from people of your reputation." The man said, laughing a little. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Come and get us." Sylvester said.

"You are the one behind the assassination at the police station aren't you?" Daffy asked.

The man stopped walking. He wouldn't go any further. Because if just half of what he have heard of these was true. There was no doubt they had a plan. So he made plan himself. He took a grenade from his magazine and rolled it to were the voices came from. His plan was simple: The explosion or just the sight of the grenade should force then into the open. In that way, he could take them down.

"Be ready for a blast." The man said, aiming at the duck and the cat's hideout and waited for them to come out.

"Think again." Daffy said through a microphone hooked to a 'dagger' at where the grenade was about to explode.

When the explosion started, the bald man was surprised to see that no came out. Then he heard someone jump behind him, He turned around to the cat throwing a claw with a rope. The man tried fire at the car, but the hook hit the wrist-turret he was aiming with. Then the cat threw the other end of the rope with a dagger the ground of the roof. Then the duck came with another one of these 'rope claw' as well and did the exact same thing with his other wrist-turret, but threw the end at the opposite direction. These ropes he was captured in started pulling at the tiny bald man, forcing him to cross his arms and go on his knees.

"Alright pal, it's time we had a talk." Sylvester said, showing his claws.

The bald man tried to get free, but he couldn't.

"Why did you try to kill us?" Sylvester asked.

The bald man made little laugh.

"Not you just her." He said.

"The detective?" Daffy said. "Why are you after her?"

"Oh yeah, why would a hired gun do that. Could be because someone paid me to."

"Gun of hire huh?" Sylvester said. "Who hired you?"

The bald mercenary just made a weak laugh.

"Come on, you know I can't tell you that."

"If you really have heard about us." Daffy began. "You would know how got we are to beat a confession out of people."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm also sure that your attention is required elsewhere."

"Huh?"

"I may have failed to miss my target, but there will be a death tonight." The mercenary said while trying to reactivate his wrist-turrets. Daffy and Sylvester didn't noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Sylvester asked.

"Your grey long-eared friend. I shoot him with a curare-bullet. The poison is in his body and it will only be a matter of time before it finish him."

Daffy and Sylvester started getting angry.

"Why should we believe you?" Daffy asked.

"Help your friend, or don't. It's your decision to make. Besides have better things to do then be here." The mercenary said. After he said that, he opened fire with his turrets at the ropes nailed to the ground and got free. Then opened fire at Daffy and Sylvester who took cover once again.

"Chao." He said as he jumped of the roof and disappeared.

Daffy and Sylvester came out of their hideout and ran to the edge of the building to look after him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He couldn't have gone far come on." Sylvester said.

"No. If what that mercenary said is true, Bugs could be in danger. We must go back after him come on."


	21. The treatement

Chapter 21: The treatment

Lola helped Bugs up to the top floor were all their equipment is.

They must have some medical supplies. She thought to herself.

Lola clear the table in the room and laid Bugs on it. She checked Bugs' pulse. He was alive, but barely.

Then she searched in their equipment for something she could use to treat the wound. However, it was only limited what she could do. She knew how to stabilize wounds and stitch them up, but she didn't knew how to treat poison especially since she didn't know what kind of poison Bugs was infected with.

Suddenly, Lola heard a weak sound of wings.

"What is going on here?" Said a voice coming from a broken window.

Lola turned around to see a little yellow canary with armor similar to Bugs, Daffy and Sylvester. However, his armor was brown.

"Who the heck are you?" The canary said.

"Detective Lola Bunny." Lola said, showing the canary her badge.

"How did you find this place?" The canary asked.

"He showed me?" Lola answered, pointing at Bugs. "A friend of yours I assume?"

The armored canary was surprised to see Bugs lying on the table, bleeding from the shoulder and it looked like he got an inflammation.

"What happened to him?"

"Someone shoot him with a poisoned bullet. Can you help him?"

"No, but I know someone who can."

The canary flew to the computer and turned it on. Some kind of security device was activated and scanned the little bird's eyes.

 _Identity confirmed_. A computer voice said.

The computer were know activated.

"Give me headquarters medical division." The canary said.

The computer screen revealed a female pig with black hair and nutbrown eyes.

"Petunia." The canary said.

"Evening Tweety. What's the situation?" The pig called Petunia asked.

"Bugs is shoot with a poisoned bullet and need medical attention. How do we treat it?"

"All right, first. I need someone who can who can follow the instructions."

"I'll do it." Lola said. "He saved my life let me return the favor."

"Who is she?" Petunia asked Tweety.

"Later, she wanna help us, so tell her how."

"Very well, first we need to stabilize him. Check the wound."

Lola nodded as she ran back to Bugs removing his jacket and shirt. Then she were stunned of what she saw, and it wasn't the bullet hole in his shoulder.

He had scar tissues on multiple places of his upper body. She could see scars made from blades, bullets, even fire. She had never seen anything like this.

"What are you waiting for?" Tweety asked.

Lola got out of her chock and started checking the wound. There was no opening at the other side of his shoulder, which means the bullet didn't made it through.

"The bullet is still in there. I have to get it out."

"Then you'll need a…"

"Tweety, give me rubber gloves, pliers, clean sheets, surgical spirits, a needle, soluble thread and a heart monitor at once."

Tweety was staring motionless at Lola, Petunia as well from the computer screen.

"Sorry am I mumbling?"

"Do as she says." Petunia said.

Tweety collected the materials Lola wanted and gave it to her.

"When you have the bullet, give it to Tweety for analysis. We must find out what Bugs have been exposed to." Petunia said.

Lola connected the monitor to Bugs so it showed his heart rate, it was getting weaker. Then she took the gloves on, gripped the pliers and started removing the bullet.

Bugs must be unconscious, Lola thought to herself because he didn't react at all when she stuck the pliers in the bullet hole.

When she got the bullet out and gave it to Tweety as Petunia said. Then she started cleaning the wound with the spirit.

Tweety placed the pullet on a scanner connected to the computer. It started analyzing the elements the bullet was covered in and send the data to Petunia.

"All right, I have the upload." The female pig on the screen said. "The poison spreads fast. The sample you uploaded have been completely infected and the infection is… Strychnos Toxifera."

"Huh?" Tweety and Lola said in unison while staring confused at her.

"Curare. A very dangerous poison. Killing in a matter of minutes. I can make an antitoxin and send it to you, but it's gonna take some time."

"How much time?" Tweety asked.

"More than Bugs have. You need to dilute the poison. Give him fresh blood."

"Well uhm." Tweety began.

"What is it?" Petunia asked.

"We've emptied our store of rabbit blood."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, we've been here in over a month and this isn't the first time Bugs needed new blood so…"

"Guys, his pulse is getting lower!" Lola yelled who were just done patching him up. "There must be something we can do."

Petunia was quiet for some time, probably thinking of their options. Then she started talking again.

"There is, but it's risky."

"What is it?" Tweety asked.

"We need fresh blood from a rabbit. Well, there is one standing next to you."

Tweety looked at the blond female rabbit.

"Me?" Lola said. "But how can we know it will work."

"We don't, but it's the best we have."

"Wait." Tweety interrupted. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm only 50 % sure that it'll work. It depends on her blood type." Petunia explained.

"So if we do it, he'll maybe die."

"But if we don't do it, he'll die for sure."

There were a moment of silence, but it was interrupted at once by the sound of an alarm coming from the heart monitor. Bugs heart rate were getting critically low.

"Let's do it." Lola said.

"Very well" Tweety said with a deep breath. "Everything you'll need is in there." The little bird pointed at first aid kit. "But do you know how make one?"

Lola didn't answer, she just ran to the kit, took it, ran to Bugs and prepared the transfusion.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lola stuck the hypodermic needle in her arm, bandaged it and waited for the blood to flow through the little plastic hose. Tiny bits of blood drooped out of the needle in the other end.

"It's ready." She said.

"Do it." Petunia said.

Tweety crossed feathers for it will work.

Lola stuck the needle in Bugs' arm. Then they waited. And hoped.

"Come on come on." Lola said.

The monitor made an alarm and they all looked at it's screen. No pulse.

"NO NO NO. It doesn't work." Tweety yelled. "BUGS!"

There was moment of silence… and depression. Until Lola spotted something.

"Wait. Wait. A lead got loose." She as she put it on place.

The monitor stopped making the alarm sound and showed a rising heart rate.

"Phew, he's still with us." Tweety.

"And it's working." Lola added.

Then they led the donation stand for a while.

"All right, that should be enough." Petunia said.

Lola removed the transfusion.

"That should give me enough time to make an antidote. I'll be in touch."

Then the computer screen turned off.


	22. The recovering

Chapter 22: The recovering

Daffy and Sylvester ran as fast as they could back to the hideout. If Bugs was dying, they needed to help him. They knew they had to do something to save their friend.

Inside the hideout, while the computer were on standby, Lola finished getting the sheets on Bugs' wound. After that, she explained to Tweety how she ended up involved in all this.

"And this is how I got here." She said finishing the story. "But the strange things is they didn't say anything about you?"

"Our orders were very clear." Tweety answered. "Only share information if it's necessary. The mission must not be compromised."

"What is your mission by the way?" Lola asked. She'd still like to know who these guys were.

"Sorry, I'm forbidden to answer that."

"By who?"

"I'm forbidden to answer that too."

"Well what are you not forbidden to answer or are you forbidden to answer that to?"

Tweety didn't get chance to say something, because the moment Lola asked her flippant question, Daffy and Sylvester jumped into the room.

"Quick, call Petunia; we think Bugs have been poisoned…" Daffy yelled, but stopped when he saw the grey rabbit in medical custody and the computer on standby.

A little awkward silence appeared.

"Oh" Sylvester began. "I guess you already know."

"Yes." Tweety answered. "And don't worry, the situation is under control."

"Really, wanna tell us what we missed?" Sylvester said.

Tweety and Lola began to explain about the treatment of the poison and what they had to do.

"A blood transfusion, but our store was emptied. How did you…" Daffy said before paying attention to the little mark of a needlestick on Lola's arm.

"You gave blood?" The surprised duck asked her.

She nodded.

"Was that safe?" Sylvester asked.

"No." She said.

"What!" The duck and the cat said in unison.

Lola began to explain the risk of making a transfusion without knowing the blood type.

"So, there was a chance you could have killed Bugs." Sylvester said a little choked.

"It was either that or letting him die." Lola defended.

"Pretty risky, but thank you." Daffy said.

"If it hadn't been for him, it would have been me lying on that table and feel I owed him."

"And what about you guys?" Tweety asked. "Did you get the shooter?"

"Unfortunately not. He got away, but that's not the disturbing news." Sylvester said.

"Then what is?"

"Tweety." Daffy began. "He knew about us. Who we are."

"How is that possible? Who was that guy?"

"That's what I would like to use the computer to find out." Daffy said as he was on his way to the computer.

"Wait! Petunia said she would contact us when she send a cure. I would prefer that the computer stands unused until then."

When Tweety finished that line computer started making a sound.

"That must be her." Tweety said as the little bird flew the computer and started it. As the canary expected, it was the face of female pig that came on the screen.

"The antidote is packed an on its way to you." Petunia said. "Has it arrived yet?"

When the pig asked that question, the sound of a plane flew over then came and they could fell something hit the roof.

"Right on time." The canary answered.

Daffy vent to the roof to get the consignment. Lola followed, curious to see what hit the roof. When they got up, Lola could see some kind of container, seemed to be very high tech, and it had a hand scanner.

The duck placed his hand on the plate, which activated the scanner. Then a serum popped out of the container. Daffy gripped the tube and ran down to the patient, followed by Lola.

"Here is it." Sylvester said to the crew. Then he walked to the sick grey rabbit and injected the liquid.

"There you go old friend."

"Well?" Petunia said from the computer screen.

The monitor shoved the effect of the injection.

"It's working, his pulse is stabilizing" Lola said.

"Excellent, then my work is done. Oh by the way, I have a message from the boss; he expects that this incident won't slow down the mission."

"Understood." Tweety, Daffy and Sylvester said in unison.

"Petunia out."

"Well, now that the computer is free, I would like to use it for identification of the shooter." Sylvester said as he accessed the database on the big screen.

While Sylvester were doing this, Lola walked back to the patient on the table, checking the bandaging of the injury. She couldn't make a better one.

Then she paid her attention to the scars on the grey rabbit's body.

"Don't worry."

Lola looked up and saw Daffy standing next to her.

"He'll be fine." The black duck said.

"I suppose he has been through worse."

"What gave him away?" Daffy asked rhetoric, knowing she referred to the scars.

Lola laid her hand on Bugs' chest, feeling the tissue of a burn mark.

"How did this happened?"

"He's been through a lot."

"And you're not put off by it?"

"Not when you have some of your own."

"What?"

Daffy made a gentle punch against his armor less suit. Lola understood at once, what he the duck was trying to say.

"You have similar scars?" Lola asked.

"We all have."

"Yeah." Tweety began. "And all these memories from the missions they have."

"Sounds like a rough life."

"It's who we are, it's what we do." Daffy said.

"Y'know, when this is all over, I would really like to get explained who you guys are."

"Perhaps you will, but that's our superiors to decide."

"Hey guys" Sylvester yelled."I think I found our man."

They all walked to the big screen it showed a blurred picture of a tiny bold man standing on a rooftop and aiming with a laser-sighted sniper rifle.

"His name is Elmer Fudd. A top-class mercenary. He's suspected in assassinations all over the world: New York, Chicago, Moskva, Hong Kong."

"This file is not very huge." Daffy said. "Is this really all we got?"

"Porky told me that he had search through the FBI, CIA and Interpol criminal database. This was all he could fine."

"Porky?" Lola asked.

"Our Information dealer." Daffy explained

"That's less important." Sylvester began. "What's important is why he is here? And why have you become a target?"

They all looked at Lola.

"Don't you think I would have told you if I knew?"

"Well can you think of someone who should have reasons to get rid of you?"

"No." She said after a moment of silence.

"Hm… Perhaps he thinks you are a contact of ours and has been ordered to take you out." Daffy suggested.

"I don't think so Daffy." Tweety argued, "I seem he didn't we were there to protect her, until he encountered us now. Mr. Fudds employer could have known that Lola were investigating the incidents we caused over the past month. Maybe someone wants Lola out of the picture because she is asking questions someone doesn't want answered."

"So far, those are nothing but qualified guesses." Said a voice that didn't belonged to neither Sylvester, Daffy, Lola or Tweety. They turned around to see Bugs Bunny awake, and then he stood up from the table.

"Bugs, you should lay down and rest." Lola said. Walking to Bugs.

"I'm still capable of fight, thanks to you Lola. Nice work by the way." Bugs said, admiring the first help he'd got.

"Listen bugs." Daffy began. "We know you hate being put the …, but we can handle the plan."

"This Elmer Fudd found our hideout. It will only be a matter of time before he track us down when we go to action. Eventually, he will get his target, unless we stop him to."

"So, you are thinking of a plan update." Sylvester asked.

"When we set the plan in motion, there is no doubt it will attract his attention. We should get prepared, which is why we need me."

"Because?"

"He think I'm dead, so we won't be expecting me. Let's use that to our advantage."

"I still think you should rest." Lola said.

"There will be time for my recover after this."

"If you mess with the suture I gave you, it would probably leave a scar."

"Just another one to my ever-growing collection."

"But..."

"Lola." Sylvester interrupted. "Your concern is appreciated, but you heard our message: No delays."

"He's right." Daffy supported.

Lola made a sigh.

"All right long ears. What do you suggest?" Daffy asked.

"Be ready guys. Tonight, we'll accomplished our mission."

 **In another part of Acme City**

The tiny bold assassin now known to be Elmer Fudd jumped in to an apartment he had rented under a false name. He put his equipment in a closet and started his laptop on his desk.

CONNECTING…

CT_MISSION RAPPORT.

Fudd started pressing the buttons on the computer's keyboard.

EF_ASSASSINATION FAILED. UNEXPECTED ASSITANCE. THE SQUAD IS IN TOWN. MEMBER ELIMINATED.

CT_TARGET MUST BE NEUTRALIZED. ASSISTANCE REQUIRED?

EF_NEGATIVE. SITUATION UNDER CONTROL.

CT_EXPECTING ACCOMPLISHMENT UNDER NEXT CONTACT. ENDING.

Elmer Fudd was a man who always prepared himself for the unexpected, which came in handy now.

He at a corner of his room were the unconscious Sylvia and Melissa was tied to chairs.

"I always have a backup-plan."


	23. Battle of the city

Chapter 23: Battle of the city

Back at the A.C.P.D., the commissioner were on his desk, making his work. Then suddenly, he got a call. He answered it.

"Yes?"

"Commissioner." A voice said. "Detective Bunny has returned. She says she has something from you."

"What is it?"

"She refuse to tell me. She says she'll only share it with you."

"Let her in."

The blond rabbit entered the office with a folder.

The commissioner had great respect resourceful detectives, even attractive ones like Lola Bunny.

"So Miss Bunny, what do own the pleasure."

Lola dropped the folder on the desk.

"I have something I think you would find interesting."

He took the folder an opened it. His calm face quickly turned into a surprised one.

"This… This is unbelievable. I would have killed for such a golden opportunity." The commissioner said stunned.

"Thought you might say something like that."

"I'm not sure I even wanna know how you got this."

"Believe me, you don't."

"With this information, we can end this gang war once and for all."

"But we are gonna need back up."

"Yes, I'm calling for SWAT."

"I ask for permission to participate in the assault."

The commissioner looked predominantly at the young detective.

"Sorry miss" He began. "But I prefer leaving this to the professionals."

"But commis…"

"I know you educated in military tactics, but I would prefer leaving it to professionals."

"But…"

"Now, leave the room. Don't you have a case to work on?"

Lola leaved the room while the commissioner contacted the SWAT.

The detective walked to her office, when she arrived, she took her phone and entered a number 'they' had given her.

"It's done." She said through the phone.

"Excellent." Bugs voice came from the phone. "Meet us at the rendezvous point."

 **Flashback…**

"With this info." Daffy explained. "The department would have all they need to put Sam and Rocky out of business."

"You should just know how long I have waited for a chance like this." Lola said after she read the folder.

"When you have shoved this to your boss, ask to join the attack."

"Why?" Lola asked.

"If the commissioner know you as well as you said, he would probably be surprised if you didn't. We are not gonna risk any anomalies."

"Hm… makes sense, but it sounds a little paranoid to me."

"Our orders were clear." Sylvester began. "No traces."

"You can do this Lola." Bugs said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be in touch."

 **Flashback end…**

At the line between Sam and Rocky's territories, there was an old building, high enough to call it a tower block, but it was abandon long time ago or so it seemed. The building was in fact one of Sam's outpost, the one that was closest one too Rocky's empire. Sam, who was convinced that the one behind kidnapping of his second-in-commands was Rocky, he would send his men to the outpost in order to prepare themselves for an assault. If Rocky manage to beat information out of Canasta and Smith, he would be aware of this outpost and it's strategic position. This would be his gateway to move further in to Sam's empire.

Sam decided to go to the outpost. Rocky was the only thing Sam worried about right now, the government never knew of this outpost and never had.

Unknown to Sam, a detective had just informed the police of the situation and had send the SWAT the very place.

Sam would face an assault all right, but not the one he's expecting.

At the roof of building near the tower block, Lola just arrived. She looked confused around.

"This is the rendezvous point, where are they?"

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lola gripped the hand, throw whomever it belonged to on the ground, and locked the arm on the back.

"Easy doll, it's me." Sylvester said while heaving his face pushed against the ground. Lola twisted his locked arm a little to make him hurt.

"Blondie, I mean blondie!"

"Better." Lola said as she let go of the cat's arm.

"Remind me never to sneak up on you." A voice said.

Lola turned round and saw Bugs, Daffy and Tweety, all in their battle suits.

"Hey Lo, glad you could make it." Bugs said.

The grey bunny walked to the side of the roof where the tower block was visible, Lola followed. Daffy helped Sylvester up from the ground, while he send him a mockingly smile.

"Not a word." Sylvester said.

Daffy stayed quiet, but not Tweety.

"Oh poor old puttytat."

"Shut up."

"So, did your boss bite it?" Bugs asked as they walked slowly.

"He's coming. And he has called the SWAT."

"Excellent. Then we wait."

"I'm still against you going in to this. You haven't recovered your injury."

"Don't worry about me. I can rest when this is over."

"Y'know, when this is over, you gotta tell me who you guys are."

"Maybe it will happen."

"Guys do you hear that?" Sylvester said.

The others payed attention and did heard a small sound of helicopter rotors. They turned around to see a group of helicopters heading to them.

"The cavalry has arrived." Bugs said. "All right guys. You all have role in this plan. Know take on the goggles."

Sylvester, Daffy and Tweety pressed a button on their necks pairs of goggles appeared out their suits backpacks and were placed automatically on their eyes. Bugs pressed the button on his neck, same thing happened.

"Connecting." The four armored toons pressed another button in their googles, which made them make a beep sound and a flash in the lens at the same time."

"Connecting established. Now go." Bugs ordered.

Tweety flew up in the air. Daffy and Sylvester took some kind of guns from their utility belts and fired them against the tower block. But instead of bullets, the guns fired grapnel hooks. Then the toons were pulled in the direction.

"Whoaw." Lola said.

"Grapnel guns. Handy to travel across long distances." Bugs said. Then he placed his one hand on Lola's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"We wouldn't want you to fall to your death. Would we" Bugs said as he took a grapnel gun from his own belt and fired it at the building, but in another place. Then he and Lola were pulled in the direction.

 **At the tower block**

Sam took his keys and opened the outpost's weapon store. While his men plundered the cabinets for guns and rifles, Sam went to his own personal locker. It contains a special delivery from CT. He unlocked and opened it, but before he took them, he wanted to admire these beauties. A pair of custom designed machine pistols, one of a kind. One hand weapons with the same devastating power as a fully automatic high powered riffles.

He took his new signature weapons and loaded them.

"You can come Rocky. I'll be ready for you."

Sam walked down the stairs in the buildings great hall followed by his minions.

"Get to your positions, if you see anyone incoming kill them."

His men scattered around the building making a defense line against the direction where Rocky's men would come from.

The suddenly they heard a sound of helicopter rotors. Also, weak sound of cars getting louder.

"What's that?" Sam, who was still inside the building, asked. He looked out of the window and saw blue helicopters arriving, when they came closer he could see four way too familiar letters writing at the side.

"The SWAT is here!?"

Tear gas grenades were then threw in the hall from the windows, Sam and his men coughed and he could barely see because of the tears coming from his eyes. A big explosion came from the wall to the left of him and left a big hole. From that hole came armored as well as armed SWAT units coming out of trucks heading towards them.

"Don't just stand there you idiots. Kill them!" Sam said as he opened fire at the attackers.

His men followed his lead. The entire hall became a field of battle. Sam ran up to the stair again went into a room upstairs he took a walkie-talkie from his jacket and turned it on.

"The SWAT is here!" Sam yelled through the device. "Regroup to the main hall and the highest floors!"

The mobs ran as wild animals. The men in the buildings mid-floors ran up at the stars to guard the roof. The men outside the building, who had taking defend-positions in the direction they were expecting Rocky's men, where now running inside to help their boss. The ones at the back were the last to react to the message. As they were about to turn around, they heard something hit the ground. One looked down and saw a device making beeping sound, and then it released a huge cloud of smoke. The ones captured in the smoke fired in all directions like crazy.

A mob in one of the buildings highest floors, close to the power grid, witnessed what happened in the ground. He looked through scope of the sniper riffle he was holding. As the mobs in the cloud panicked, the shooter could see a figure inside the smoke knocking them down one by one.

"What the hell." The rifleman said.

Then he heard a sound of something coming against him. He looked up and saw yellow flown in high speed in his direction. The bird hit him in the stomach, which made drop his riffle, kicked him in the head and gripped his nose, twisted it threw in on the ground and knocked him out.

"I found it." Tweety said through his comm.

He took a device from his back (with his bird feet since he is using his wings to fly) and placed it on the power grid.

"Remote Uplink Device installed. You're in porky."

"U-u-understood. I'm accessing the m… accessing the main… I'm tempering with the light know."

"Start at the stairs." Sylvester said.

Inside the building, mobs were on their way upstairs to protect the roof. Suddenly, the light were out.

"Oh great. That's just what we needed." One of the mobs said sarcastic.

Then they heard a scream on the lower floors

"What was that?"

The sound of gunshot came, the light started to flash, and the mobs started panicked and opened fire everywhere. Unknown to most of them, someone knocked the men down one after another while he moved up at the stairs.

Down the basement of the building, a wall, that separated the underground room with the sewers, just blow up and from the hole it made came Bugs and Lola.

"Tweety give me a status." Bugs said as he pressed the comm in his ear.

"We're in positions." Tweety said to both Bugs and Lola (They let her borrow one). "We're connected to the power grid and the others are cutting off reinforcements. Daffy outside and Sylvester at the stairs."

"Yes, I see them." Bugs said looking upside with his gloving goggles.

Lola knew what he mean when he said he could see it. She was pretty impressed when they explained to her back at their hideout what these goggles can do.

Devices that gives a vision similar to x-ray and more. It allows the user to see through solid objects like walls and scan the people it detects. Their skeletons become visible for the user. When the user has direct a vision of a person, a more detailed scan is possible. It can detect weapons and tools the enemy are equipped with. Also, if more users are connected, the information the single goggle detect is send to the others. So everything the single user see the others see too and the other way around.

"I detect someone who is low of height. It must be Sam." Bugs said. "With the men around him overwhelmed and his reinforcements, he will eventually be force to flee. And when he does, we will be ready."

"Wait. What's that?" Tweety said.

"What? What is it?" Bugs asked.

At the top of the building, Tweety could see patrols of cars coming from Rocky's territory. He took his binocular and looked closer on the passengers. What got his attention was the man sitting on the … of a motorcycle. He immediately recognized that face from the criminal database.

"Guys. Rocky is here. And he's brought a lot of armed friends with him."

"What." Daffy yelled in the comms.

"He was never supposed to be here. How did he find us?" Sylvester yelled afterwards.

"We'll have to worry about that later." Bugs began. "Change of plans. This will definitely make Sam retreat. Lola and I will go after him. Daffy, Sylvester, go thin out Rocky's men. Let the SWAT deal with the remaining mobs on the building."

"Understood." They said unison.

In the great hall of the building, the SWAT have overwhelmed Sam and what's left of his troops.

"Argh. This is pointless." Yelled Sam. "I'm out of here."

With these words, he ran an exit close to him, but a mob stood in his way.

"Boss, where are you going?" The mob asked.

"Get out of my way."

Sam pushed the mob aside and ran through the exit. He left the building through a window he could easily get through, thanks to his height. He ran through an alley as fast as he could but was stopped by a little rocket hitting the way not far from him.

"What the hell."

Sam turned around to see a motorbike with a sidecar.

The driver was a tall and tubby man with a brown mob suit and tiny matching hat. The passenger in the sidecar was a tiny man, about the same height as Sam. The hat hided most of his but enough visible to se he had black hair and he had stubble as well. The man was wearing a mob suit like the driver, but his was gray. In addition, he had a very tall hat, almost the same height as himself. He was holding some kind of grenade launcher.

Sam were all too familiar with these guys. The driver was Mugsy, Rocky's second-in-command and partner-in-crime and the tiny man on the sidecar was none other than Rocky himself. The mob boss equal to Sam and his greatest rival.

"So Sam, we meet again." Rocky said with a broklyn accent.

"Rocky! I should have known you would come."

Bugs and Lola ran after Sam, but stopped up and hide in a corner when they saw who confronted him.

"It IS Rocky. How the heck did he find us?" Lola whispered.

"We can ask him once were captured him." Bugs whispered calmly.

"Bugs, taking Sam down is one thing, but Rocky and Mugsy as well?"

"Yeah were gonna need backup." Bugs said as he pressed his comm link. "Sylvester, move to my location. Rocky is with Sam. I'm gonna need help."

"On my way." Sylvester said through the comm.

"Daffy, continue thin out his men."

"I'll take down as many as I can."

Suddenly the heard gunfire and turned around to see Sam shooting after his two adversaries.

"We're ending this right here and now!" Sam yelled as he fired like a maniac. Rocky and Mugsy took cover behind their transport vehicle. Rocky fired another grenade, but Sam jumped to the so it failed to hit its target.

"Bugs." Sylvester said through the comm link "I'm here. And I can see the party is already started."

"And we're going to shut it down. Take out the lights."

Sam and Rocky turned the alley into a battlefield they were both taking cover something solid. Then they both jumped out of hiding and aimed for each other, the final blow it seemed to be. However, it was interrupted when a lamppost went out.

"Huh?" Rocky said.

The other lampposts in the alley started going out as well.

"Great. What now!" Sam said annoyed.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Sam and a figure jumped out from the cloud. Sam spotted the figure with time enough to react. He aimed with one of his machine pistols, but the figure gripped his wrist so he didn't hit the attacker. Sam tried again with the other machine pistol, but with same result. Sam did now have his arm crossed locked by the figure standing in from of him. The figure gave Sam a head-butt, which made him drop his weapons and fell to the ground. The figure then knocked Sam with a punch at his now aching head.

Rocky and Mugsy tried their hardest to see who were attacking Sam.

"Hey Rocky, I tawt I taw a puddy tat."

When Rocky's eyes got used to the dark, he could see what the attacker was.

"You did, you did te a puddy tat." Rocky said as he aimed at Sam and the cat.

As Rocky where about to fire a grenade, hook gripped his launcher pulled it away. Rocky gave in for the pull and was about to fell, but suddenly felt a powerful kick flew up in the air. Then he felt another kick and flew back on the ground. The impact made him unconscious.

"Hey. Hold still." Mugsy said as he aimed the other attacker with a gun.

The figure hold still as he ordered. Mugsy were about to fire when felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see where it came from spotted an incoming fist hitting his throat. Mugsy dropped his gun and coughed for air. Then the figure hitting him made a roundhouse kick. He hit the ground and blacked out.

"Nice kick Lola." Bugs said.

"Thanks."

"Well whadaya know. The two most infamous crime lords in Acme City captured at one night." Sylvester said impressed as he and Bugs stated to tie the three goons.

"Yes." Lola began. "Bu tone think I still don't understand. Rocky was never supposed to be here. How did he find us?"

Unknown to Lola, Sylvester and Bugs, Elmer Fudd were standing on one of buildings in the alley and watched the entire fight. He was able to spot Lola in the dark and now that it was over, he took his rifle and started aiming at her.

"I got you now."


	24. Friends in need

Chapter 24: Friends in need

"That's a relevant question miss Bunny." Sylvester began. "We can ask him once he wake up.""

"You really think he'll just tell us? Like that?" Lola asked.

"We know how to make people talk. Right Bugs… Bugs?"

The cat turned around to see that his rabbit friend were gone.

"Eehh Bugs? Where did he go?"

At the top of the building, Elmer activated his eyepatch-laser and looked through the scope with it. He started aiming at the young and blond girl-rabbit.

"I got you this time." He said.

Elmer was about to pull the trigger when something hit his rifle. Therefore, when it fired, the bullet just hit the ground. Lola and Sylvester reacted immediately.

"Sniper." Sylvester yelled. "Take cover."

Lola and Sylvester ran and took cover behind something solid.

Elmer turned around to see where the object that hit his weapon came from. His eyes got big when he saw the grey rabbit the shoot earlier under his first attempted assassination.

"YOU! You should be dead."

"It's gonna take more than a poisoned bullet to get rid of me doc."

Elmer hissed out frustration and started aiming at Bugs with one of his wrist-turrets. Bugs threw a boomerang-liked device on Elmer. He recognized the device immediately. It was identical to the one the cat used on him at his first encounter. He dodged the boomerang and turned around, expecting it to come back and it did. He fired at the incoming object and it blow to pieces.

"Thanks to your cat-comrade, I'm way too familiar with that trick, you have to do better than that if you wanna…" Elmer said as he turned around, but stopped talking when he saw the rabbit run against him.

The long-eared raider jumped and gave Fudd a flying kick right in the chest, which made him fell over the edge. The bold assassin fell from the building, but landed on a parasol that stopped the fall. He then rolled down from it and hit the ground.

"Ouch." He said.

Sylvester and Lola walked out of the hideouts and saw the assassin lying on the ground. Bugs landed next to them from the building with his grapnel gun to ease the fall.

"Hey guys, look what is found."

"I was wondering when he would come." Sylvester said.

Elmer soon got up, and when he did, his wrist turrets started falling apart. The impact had destroyed them.

"Raagh! This ain't gonna stop me." He said.

"Wanna fight us?" A voice said from up. It was Tweety. He just landed on Sylvester shoulder. Daffy soon followed. Landing next to his friends the same style as Bugs.

"Because that didn't worked well the last time." Daffy added.

That only gave Elmer a smirk on his face.

"You're right. I did not. "Which is why I have contingency in place."

"Whatever backup plan you have" Bugs said. "Do you really think can't we beat it, and you?"

"Not me no." Elmer said still with a smirk. "You'll be too busy saving your detective lady's friends."

Those words made Lola froze completely.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The yellow pussycat and the duck. I hear there your BFF's."

"What have you done to them!?" Lola said with a cold voice.

The bold assassin rolled up his sleeve, revealing a timer around his wrist like a watch.

"Two bombs. Planted on different places in the city. Your friends is tied to each one and there gonna detonate in ten minutes from… now."

By that word, he pressed a button on the timer. The countdown has begun.

 _10:00_

 _09:59_

 _09:58_

"You sonuva…"

"I wouldn't waste time offending if I was you. You guys got a decision to make here. Catch me or save the girls. What's it gonna be?"

"Daffy, Tweety, Sylvester." Bugs began. "Go finds the bombs. Lola and I are gonna stay here and fight. Are you with me Lola?"

"Heck yeah."

"Are you sure it's a got idea we leave you with him Bugs?" Sylvester. "You aren't really in condition to fight after that shoo-"

"Are you still here? GO!" Bugs ordered. With that, Sylvester and Daffy took their grapnel guns, fired them and leaved the alley. Tweety went on his wings.

"So." Elmer began. "I'm left with you guys: My target, who is only guarded by an injured rabbit. This shouldn't take long."

"You're right. You'll be eating the ground at no time." Bugs said while standing in combat formation.

"You're gonna regret this little set-up. First finding you was just a job to me, but you just made it personal." Lola said as she stood in combat formation as well.

The two rabbits ran to the bold hitman, ready to attack.

Sylvester and Daffy ran from building to building in each their direction. Tweety scouted from the sky.

"This is gonna be like finding a needle in a heist arc." Daffy said through the comm.

"You're right. This is beyond our expertise." Sylvester said. "We're gonna need help from someone who have experience with explosives." pig said on the screen

With that, the cat activated the holographic screen on his glove, and made a connecting with Daffy and Tweety's goggles, revealing Porky to all three.

"Y-y-you're calling." The pig said on the screen. "G-g-great. I take it t-t-that the mission is complete."

"Not quite." Daffy said. "We've ran into an obstacle."

"Wh-wh-what kind of obstacle?"

"A mercenary have planted two huge bombs in the city and have hostages tied to them." Sylvester said. "We need Wile. E. now."

"I-I-I'll get him. Stanb… Stanby… Wait a sec."

After waiting for ten seconds (with a little … melody to pass the time), the screen and goggles revealed the face of a coyote.

"So. I heard you require assistance." The coyote said a British accent.

"Two bombs have just been planted in the city we need locations and instructions to disarming." Sylvester said.

"Have they been activated remotely?"

"Yes. He has a watch-like trigger."

"Excellent. If you can give me the trigger-frequency, we can track it to the receiver."

"Understood." Daffy said. "I'm calling Bugs, standby."

Daffy tried to open a channel with Bugs.

"Bugs. Bugs. Do you hear me?"

 **At the alley**

Elmer fought the two rabbit. Even though it was two against one, the mercenary put quite a challenge. A second later, Bugs gauntlet started to make a sound. When Bugs noticed, he got punched in the face by Fudd and hit the ground. He got up and pushed the button, revealing the face of Daffy.

"Bad timing Daf. I'm a little preoccupied right now." Bugs said.

"This couldn't wait. We know how to track down the bombs, but we need the trigger-frequency from the detonator."

"Understood." Bugs said and turned off the holographic screen.

Lola got a kick from the mercenary and were pushed back. Bugs caught her.

"You holding up?" Bugs asked.

"I'm still standing." Lola answered while getting on her feet.

"Listen, my friends have found a way to track down the bombs, but we need the timer Elmer have."

"And how are we gonna get that?"

"I have an idea. You draw his attention and…" Bugs started whispering in Lola's ponytail-ear.

"Hah. It doesn't matter what plans you cock up. You can't beat me." Elmer said.

"Anyone ever told you you're pretty quick to judge."

Lola took her gun and started opening fire at Fudd. Fudd took a gun of his own and returned the fire.

Under the shootout, Bugs used his grapnel gun and pulled himself away in a corner at the side of the alley covered from Elmer's gunfire. Lola followed, running to the corner while continued firing at Fudd. Then she jumped into the corner.

That made Elmer laugh.

"Sheltering in a corner. Either they are the bravest couple I've ever meet or a bunch of fools."

Elmer ran to the corner. Ready to open fire. He knew they would have way to flee. The corner had a 'roof' meaning they couldn't go up. There was only one way in, one way out. No loopholes.

When the bold assassin arrived, he opened fire like a maniac at every place in the corner. He kept firing until he ran out of ammo. Then he took a look at the corner and expected to see a pair of dead rabbits, but no. There was no one.

"What! Where did they go?"

Elmer reloaded his gun. While he did that, he scouted the corner for possible getaways. Then he spotted a manhole cover. Looks like there was a loophole after all.

"Of course. I should have seen that coming." he said to himself and walked carefully to the cover. Suddenly the grey rabbit jumped up from there to the bald assassin. Elmer fired like maniac once again, but before he got a chance to aim, Bugs managed to tackle Fudd as he landed on him and hold to the ground.

While Bugs had Elmer locked, he tried to take the timer on the assassins wrist, but Elmer managed to get his one hand free. He punched Bugs' should (the may not have killed Bugs, but Elmer knew it must have left a wound). Bugs groaned in pain and lost his grip on Elmer's other hand. With both hands free, Elmer gripped his attackers arm and punched it multiple times, then pushed Bugs away and locked him to this ground. The roles have been switched. Elmer gripped the rabbit's throat with one hand and the other hand (the one with the timer) on his face. Bugs gripped the hand on his face, but Elmer quickly got free if the grip and were ready to punch the rabbit in the face, but then stopped when he noticed his timer was missing.

"What?"

He looked back Bugs and saw that the rabbit had it.

"Lights out." Bugs said and gave him a punch in the face using the timer as a brass knuckle.

The impact knocked Elmer back and made him unconscious.

Lola ran to Bugs and helped him up.

"Are you all right." She asked.

"I'll be fine." Bugs said and put a little device on the timer. "Remote Uplink Device Installed. Sending frequency now." He said through his comm link.

"Copy that." Daffy answered.

"And hurry. Half the time has passed." Bugs said and looked at the numbers.

 _05:00_

 _04:59_

 _04:58_

 **At Daffy**

The black duck closed the channel to Bugs and opened the one to Porky and Wile. E.

"Frequency coming up now." Daffy said and pressed a button.

"Got it." Porky said.

"All right." Wile. E. said. "I gave you the instruction. You know what to do."

"Transferring receiver coordinates now." Porky said.

They became visible on goggles of Tweety, who were flying across town.

"I have them. Daffy, Sylvester, I'm sending you to each one."

"On it." They said in unison.

 **At one of the locations**

Melissa were tied to a chair dozed off, but were then woken up by the sound of a familiar voice.

" _Hello? Can anybody hear me? HELLO!_ "

It was Sylvia's voice.

"uhh what?" Melissa said as she became conscious. She looked around to see where the voice came from and spotted an open phone linked to a timer and the timer were linked to barrels full of explosives.

"Sylvia? Is that you?"

 **At Sylvia's location**

"Melissa?"

The yellow cat were tied to a chair as well.

"Oh thank goodness. Are you okay?" She said through her own opened, timed and explosive phone.

" _Yeah I'm all right. I'm… I'm in a warehouse and wired to oil drums._ "

"Yeah me too. Melissa we gotta do something. It doesn't seem we have a lot of time." Sylvia said and looked at the timer.

 _04:30_

 _04:29_

 _04:28_

Melissa saw the same from her warehouse.

"No we don't." The duck said. "I'll try to find something sharp."

Melissa began to struggle and move.

"Oh come on… crap" She said while doing so.

"Melissa?" Sylvia said at her own warehouse.

" _Ragh. Whoever did this really know how make knots._ " Melissa said over the phone.

Suddenly at Sylva, the window above her shattered and a black cat landed in front of her. She screamed in terror.

Melissa heard it over the phone.

"Sylvia! What is happening? Talk to me?" Melissa said.

Not long after, a window at the wall shattered and a black duck entered and landed in a roll. He looked right at Melissa.

"St-stay back." Melissa stuttered.

"Relax. I'm here to save you." Daffy said.

Sylvester said the same to Sylvia.

"Wait." Sylvia began. "My friend is in danger too. You must…"

"Don't worry my friend is taking care of it." The black cat said.

Sylvester and Daffy turned the mini cameras in their goggles

"Wile E. do you have visual." They said in unison.

" _I see them._ " Wile. E. said over their comm.

"We have to disable them now." Daffy said and took a little pair of scissors from his belt. Syævester followed.

" _Wait._ " Wile. E. said.

"A bad choice of words. Time of the effort." Sylvester said.

" _I believe the bombs is linked. Do you see the secondary trigger?_ "

"Yes." They as when they spotted them.

" _It's not just a receiver. It's a transmitter."_

"Meaning?" Daffy asked.

" _If we defuse one of the bombs, the other is gonna explode._ "

"Were running out of time here." Daffy said and looked at the timer

 _02:15_

 _02:14_

 _02:13_

" _All right, you have to cut the right lead the exact same time"_

"That doesn't sound so hard." Sylvester said.

" _Well first we have to figure out which one is the right lead._ "

Daffy and Sylvester looked at all lead with different colors.

"Oh." They said in unison.

 **At the alley**

Lola walked in circles for minutes, worried for her friends. Bugs finally got tired of it.

"Lola, you're making me dizzy."

"I'm just so worried about my friends." Lola said

"I trust my team if they can save your friends, I don't know who can."

While Bug tried to calm Lola down. Elmer began to wake up. He got an ugly looking bruise on his check, but he could still get up. When spotted the two rabbits, he tiptoed at the tied up crime lords. Elmer found one of the onehanded-machineguns Sam used earlier. Sam woke up not so long after.

"Och. Who… who the bloody hell are you?" Sam asked.

Elmer took his finger in front of his mouth, signaled him to stop talking.

"Shhhh. Be very very quiet him hunting rabbits ah-ah-ah-ah."

Looked at the two rabbits who were looking the other way. He made a devilish smile noted to the bald man, signaling he was going to keep his mouth shut.

Elmer tiptoed to the rabbits who hadn't spotted him yet.

When he was just behind the girl rabbit, his target, he started aiming at the grey one first.

Bugs managed to spot him and quickly turned around only to be fired in the chest multiple times. He fell on the ground and didn't move.

"Bugs!" Lola yelled, but before they could do something, Elmer to a grip on her and aimed the gun at her head.

"He's gone." Elmer began. "And you'll join him soon, but first, I want you to hear the end of your friends. We should be able hear at least one explosion from here."

Lola gritted her teeth in anger by hearing those words.

 **At both of the warehouses**

" _Okay."_ Wile. E. said over the comms. _"This must be the right leads."_

"Well there's no time for second thoughts." Sylvester said and looked at the timer.

 _00:15_

 _00:14_

 _00:13_

" _All right. You need to cut the leads exactly on three. got it?"_

Sylvester and Daffy stood ready to defusing. Melissa and Sylvia were still tied to the chairs, shacking like Chihuahua's.

"Got it." they said in unison

" _One."_

 _00:05_

" _Two."_

 _00:04_

" _Three."_

 _00:03_

The girls closed their eyes and the boys cut the wires. The timers showed the same number repeatedly.

 _00:02_

 _00:02_

 _00:02_

"Phew. Relax it's done now." Sylvester said to Sylvia.

"You can open your eyes now." Daffy said to Melissa.

Both opened eyes and made a made a breath of relief. The guys started untie the two hostages.

 **At the alley**

"Hmm. Looks like they were reach in time. Ah well I can still end you doll."

Fudd clicked the safety on the gun off.

"Think again."

Lola took the gun with fast reflexes (she's a rabbit remember) and hit Elmer at the bruise.

He groaned in pain.

"This is for trying to kill me." She said and gave one more punch. "This is for kidnapping my friends." A second punch. "And this is for shooting Bugs." Third punch. "And finally, this is for calling me doll, don't ever call me doll!" The last punch were the most powerful.

Elmer were on the ground, moaning in pain. Lola took the machine-gun and aimed it at his head.

"Lola don't."

She turned around to see Bugs standing up, holding his hand on his chest. Apparently, his blue armor took most of the shoots.

"He's not worth it." The grey and injured rabbit said. Walking slowly to her.

"He tried to kill me, he tried to kill my friends and hell, he tried to kill you!" She said with anger in her voice.

"And if you try to kill him, there won't the slightest difference between you two."

The angry rabbit stayed quiet for some time.

"Lola, you're woman of the law. You're better than this."

Lola gritted her teeth again. Then she decided to beat Fudd in the head, using the gun as a cudgel. She kept going until the tiny man stopped moving. Lola got up.

"He'll live." She said.

"A little brutal. Don't ya think?" Bugs said.

"Well I did seemed one punch wasn't good enough."

They both giggled a little.

"Woav, remind me never to get on her bad side." Sam, who witnessed it all, said.

Bugs noticed the crime lord was awake and gave him some knockout-gas. Sam dozed off immediately.

Then the gray rabbit turned on the holographic screen, revealing the face of their pig-friend.

"Porky. Mission accomplished."

"F-F-Finally. T-T-Took you long enough."


	25. Goodbye Acme city

Chapter 25: Goodbye Acme City

In another place on the world (Location: Classified), Porky Pig just entered a room holding a report.

The room was a big office with the usual attachments. However, the office had a desk bigger than most of the desks a person would see. It had a chair matching the scale. On the chair sat, a large figure using some digital keyboard connected to a holographic screen on his desk (but this screen were bigger than the 'gauntlet- screens').

"S-s-sir." Porky began. "W-w-we've received a message from our s-s-squad: m-m-mission accomplished."

The large figure stopped using his keyboard.

"They sure took their time." He said with a loud Virginian accent.

"H-h-here is the finished mission report." Porky said and hand the document over to the figure who apparently was his boss. He took it and started reading it.

"They started an open battlefield as cover for the capture. That, I say, that is pretty extreme, even for them."

"Th-th-there is also another thing. U-u-under the capture, the squad found something m-m-more."

"More?" The boss said and turned over pages.

"B-b-beside the targets, they have a third captive: a-a-an assassin known as Elmer Fudd. The squad reported that he know about their existence. Also, we have three civils who got themselves involved: a detective, a reporter and a lawyer."

The big boss found the profiles in the report and started reading them. When he finished reading, he turned his attention to the pig.

"Bring in the assassin along with the captives, as for, I say, as for these civils, give the squad the obliviate-order. I do not, I say, I do not tolerate witnesses."

"Y-y-yes sir." Porky said.

"Cancel that order." a voice said. It was the voice of an old woman and it came from the entrance. Another figure just entered the office. "Bring the civilians along."

The big figure noticed the woman were holding a report as well. He looked back at Porky.

"Y-y-yes. Sh-sh-she demanded a copy before I-I-I gave you this one."

The big figure looked back at the old woman and got up from his chair.

"But, I say, but ma'am. The regulations clearly says…"

"I know what the regulations says." Interrupted the old woman who apparently outranked the 'big boss'. "I've written most of them and they also says I have the power to make exceptions. And I say the civilians come along."

"May I ask why?"

"These three young girls could would make excellent helpers with the bureaucratic part when we stabilize the activity in Acme City."

"Very well. Don't why you would pick these three for the job, but I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"Glad you understand." The old woman said and exited the room.

The big boss leaned back in the chair and look back at Porky.

"You heard her." He said to the pig.

"O-o-on it."

 **Back at Acme City**

Bugs was groaning a little. Even though the bullets didn't penetrate the armor, it still hurt.

"Maybe I should look at it." Lola said.

"That's all right, nothing is bleeding."

Bugs gauntlet started to beep. He pressed the button and answered through the comm in his ear.

"Bugs here…Yes we have them…What? Why?...very well…understood." Bugs finished and turned off the communicator.

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"My … wants the men back at HQ for questioning. Apparently they want you and your friends to."

"Me?" Lola said surprised. "Why?"

"They wouldn't tell me, but I'm sure they have their reasons. We should leave this city immediately."

"Leave the city!" Lola said more surprised. "But, I have my job to take care of. My boss will surely wonder what happened to Sam and Rocky, and probably me to. And then there is Melissa and Sylvia."

Bugs walked slowly to Lola (groaned a little of pain).

"Don't worry, I'll get y'all back home in no time." He said pointed his finger up.

Lola looked up to see what he was pointing at and saw black jet over them. She could barely hear the sound of it's engines.

"What…is…that?" She asked stunned.

"Our transportation. Pretty cool right."

"I don't recognize the design."

Lola used to get lessons from her dad about identifying plane and military vehicles.

"That's because it's new. State of the aircraft technology."

"What's it called?"

"Ohh it has a long and boring designation. We just call it The Tunewing"

"So… where can you land it?"

"Let's not waste time on that." Bugs said pushed a button on his gauntlet and a passage uponed under the plane. And once again, he placed his hand around Lola's waist pulled her closer to him. He then fired his grapnel gun getting them both aboard. He shoved Lola the cockpit.

"All right, I'm getting the captives. When this indicator blinks, press this button." Bugs instructed Lola. Then he jumped from the plane. Landed on the ground (with his grapnel gun to stop the fall). He linked Sam, Rocky and Fudd cables and pushed another button on his gauntlet. Up in the plane the indicator started to blink and as instructed Lola pushed the button. The two crime lords and the assassin were pulled up in the plane like some cargo. Bugs got back as well with his grapnel gun. When they all were up, Lola noticed Rocky's lieutenant was missing.

"What about Mugsy?" She asked.

"The SWAT can have him. They shouldn't leave this place empty handed."

"How generous of you."

Bugs sat on the pilot seat.

"Let's get the others."

He took the control column and set course to theirs friends.

 **Sylvester and Sylvia's location**

"Wait. What's happening here?" Sylvia asked.

The two cats were walking up the stairs to the rooftop.

"I'm gonna take you two safety." Sylvester answered.

Sylvia began to stop walking. She was still pretty shaken up after the bomb incident.

"Listen, I've had a really frighten night. I just wanna go home." She said began two walk down the stairs

Sylvester just turned around and gave her a sly smile.

"But aren't you missing something." He said and showed something in his paw. Sylvia looked and shocked. It was an old coin with scratches. Sylvia frisked her pants,, but discovered her pockets was empty.

"Hey that's my lucky coin." She said.

It belonged to her late father. She always carries it when she goes to the court.

"You want it come get." Sylvester said and started running up the stair. Sylvia followed.

When they got to the roof, Sylvester stopped waiting for Sylvia. When she arrived she tried to take the coin, but Sylvester was too fast and kept it from happening. After many unsuccessful try, Sylvester finally gave her the coin. She both surprised and frustrated when she took it.

"Sorry about that, but I needed you distracted long enough for our ride to come." Sylvester said.

"Ride?" Sylvia asked.

Sylvester looked up. She did the same and was surprised to see the silent jet.

"Ready to go?" Sylvester asked.

"Ready? Ready to get on a plane with a cat who just pickpocketed me…"

"This will be easier." Sylvester said put his paw around Sylvia's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ohh okay."

Sylvester took his grapnel gun and got them up. Sylvia screamed a little in the beginning and hold tight to him, but began to calm down.

"Sorry." She said.

When they got up, the jet flew to its next pickup.

 **Daffy and Melissa's location**

Like any other reporter, Melissa gave one question after another with her notepad.

"You are one of the guys I saw capture Canasta aren't you. Who are you? What are you doing here? And how are you involved in the incidents these past few days?"

It was first when they got to the roof Daffy said something.

"Sorry sweetheart. Duty of confidentiality." Daffy said and snatched her notepad.

"Hey, give it back." Melissa said reached her hand after it, but Daffy made a vanishing trick that made the pad disappear.

"What?" Melissa said with big eyes

"You'll get it back when we are up in the jet."

"Jet? What jet?"

Daffy pointed up and Melissa spotted it.

"Oh that jet."

"Time to go." Daffy said and put his hand around Melissa's wrist, but she pushed him away.

"Hey we've only just meet." She said and put her own hand around Daffy's shoulder.

"Fair enough." Daffy said and got them up in the jet with his grapnel gun.

Inside the jet, the girls started hugging each other.

"Computer." Bugs said and heard a beep sound. "Set course for base. We're leaving this city."

Another beeping sound the jet got in high speed leaved Acme City.

The boys began to yawn and took a seat in the jets big room. The girls continued hugging.

"I was so worried." Lola said. "I thought I lost you."

"Lola," Melissa began. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Believe me, I wanna now just as bad as you guys. They said they would give us some answers."

The girls turned their attention to the boys, but saw they had gotten asleep. Lola made a loud whistle that woke them up. Bugs got up in battle mode. Sylvester put his claws (out of instinct) in Daffy and it made him scream.

"Are you actually taken a nap now?" Sylvia yelled.

"Hey give us a break." Daffy said pushing Sylvester away from him. "We had a long exhausting night."

"You promised us answers." Melissa yelled.

"Relax." Bugs began. "It's gonna be a long ride. No rush."

 **Back at the now abandoned squad base**

At the side of the building, the containers were finally forced open. Smith and Canasta got out, laying gown and gasping for breath.

"Finally. Fresh air." Smith said.

"Enjoy it fast." Canasta said getting up. "We gotta warn Sam. We gotta go before it's to late…"

"It's already too late." Voice said.

Smith and Canasta looked up and saw figure in front of them.

"The ones who captured you have already captured Sam and they have left the city."

"Aw man!" They said in unison. "This means we're out of job."

"True, but there is available jobs in my organization. If you're interested."

"What kind of jobs?" They asked and got up.

"The kind two crime-experienced musclemen like you two would fit in just fine. What do you say? Wanna try?"


End file.
